Finding Blake
by hereforthethrill
Summary: 403 lives under tyrannous rule in Camp Jaha, 20 years after the landing on earth. There is no time for names there; only survival. Nearly an adult, she escapes with her two best friends only to be captured by 'The Rebels', where they find out there are secrets of the forest outside and even worse that Camp Jaha keeps in.
1. Slumber

"You can spit on a rose, but it's still a rose."  
― **Marty Rubin**

"403 step forward," demanded the warden. He walked down the line of the Skaikru's children all dressed in grey tunics. The sea of grey contrasted the warden's crimson tunic, with a grey collar to mark his place as warden of the children.

403 stepped forward, pressing her fingers into the side of her thighs in order to focus on the pressure, rather than the situation at hand. She could feel the rough material of her badly sewn tunic, as the children were given the oldest clothing from the early days of Skaikru. She pressed harder as the warden drew close, her eyes remained forward staring at the wall of the children's courtyard. She was nearing 17, which meant that she was tall enough now to nearly see fully over the wall, into the rest of camp going about their daily duties. Her warden- 104- had been on her back since she was small and there had been plenty of times she would have to stare at this wall. It was nice to finally find some entertainment out of it as she would be able to dream about her days when she was an adult, able to be on the other side of the wall.

The warden became very close to her face as she was now digging her nails into the tunic, trying to hide her fear of the warden's stare. He paused for a moment before announcing to the rest of the children- "403 here has committed a most terrible crime. She has committed an act so terrible that she will have to make up for. Shall you tell the rest of the bunch 403, or shall I?" 403 kept quiet, her eyes fixated, her mind fixated, on the world over the wall. "403, girls and boys, thinks that she is better than me. She thinks that it is alright to steal, to give to those who already have enough-"

"They don't have enough," 403 interrupted, only to receive a sharp slap across her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the warden bellowed, 'Stand up straight now and never interrupt me again!"

403 bit her tongue, she could feel the skin beneath her tunic begin to bleed as she continued to apply pressure on her thighs. It was her own fault for trying.

"403 decided to give extra food to the younger campmates, and therefore there will be only 1 meal a day for the next 2 months instead of your usual 2, as there has to be time to make up for the food that has been taken." There was a murmur from the other end of the line, as the younger children who were already so hungry from their rationing realised their fate. The other end of the line, where 403 stood, kept quiet, but she could feel their stares as they continuously tell her to stop helping the little ones, as she will be caught. All she could hear was their thoughts; "I told you so…", "If you had listened to me…"

The children at the Skaikru camp were aged 3-17, when they were 18, they were to be given a job and small room to live in. They would have to contribute and help to the rest of the camp, just as the adults had done for them as children. But the children were just as neglected as many of the adults in camp, given small rations as the Skaikru's food was limited from their bad hunting techniques, and dangers of the forest outside. But 403 had seen the elders at camp with full feasts and plenty of drink when she used to escape at night, when the old warden would go to sleep. She couldn't get away with that with the new warden. Warden 104 was old and used to the ways of rebels at camp, 403 was old news to him and he was tired of her constant disobedience.

"Next time any of you take advantage of all the things that the rest of the camp, or I, do for you, there will be worse repercussions. Now fuck off all of you, get to bed. And that's right… the meal ban starts tonight." The warden walked down the line and out of the children's quarter.

It was only small and held around 80 beds, the number count at the camp was nearly at 500. Each child was given a number when they were born in order to keep count, names were no longer relevant, everyone was here to survive, there was no time to name each other; to form connections. 403 slept in a bunk bed, probably made when the Skaikru arrived that had carvings all over and beams that could break any night. She slept under 395, he was a tall boy nearing his 17th and a half birthday. He would soon be gone and 403 didn't know what she would do without him. The two of them, along with their other friend, 420, a boy who slept a few bunks down, were the ones to realise that the camp was not as fair as the warden made out.

She stared up at the bed above her, always making sure all the scratchings were there from the day before- they always were. A big 222 was etched in the middle and there were love hearts around other different numbers, of romances of the child quarters' past. The one 403 loved the most was a small 002 and 097 with a love heart around, as it meant that the second person on earth or the person in love with the second person on earth used to sleep where she slept. The numbers were also written in such a cursive style that it looked like the writing of some of the books that the Skaikru had saved from the arc, which only made the romance dreamier. She thought sometimes about writing a small 395 and 403 together but didn't want 420 to see that there was a stronger bond in the three of them that didn't include him.

Sometimes 395 used to leave his hand dangling off the side of his bed for 403 to hold when she needed it. 403 would never call their relationship one of love, for she knew he would be gone soon, she would be left with the memories of him and that she didn't want that to hurt more than it had to. There was only a small amount of times in the day that she could see him alone; the warden usually made them do the washing up of the adults' meals and often 395 would 'accidently' throw soap at 403 and end up making out dripping wet, only to be found in a wet state by the warden and would end up confined for week. But they didn't care, it was worth it for that 20 minutes every now and again of something other than regime.

403 looked up to the heart of 002 and 097, she thought it would probably be more likely 097 who wrote it, she had never heard of or seen 002 but she knew 097 as a commander at the camp. She was blonde and blue eyed and knew that she worked in the hospital. She had once had a weird encounter with her when she had to go for a deep cut from a splinter that she accidently got whilst making a beam for a new bed in adult camp. 097 had tended to her wound, smiling and showing the most warmth that 403 had ever received. It was then that 103, the highest commander had come into the hospital with two other officers to take 097 away, she put up a fight, but they dragged her away; she looked back at 403 longingly and 403 later heard screams at the other side of the wall. It was the most confusing, exciting and frightening moment of 403's life.

That nights as usual, 395 threw his hand down the side of the bunk bed, and 403 took his warm hand in hers as she sat up to take it. She quickly withdrew when 420 came rushing to their bed side, his cheeks pulsing red and his breath heavy.

"You have to come quick, there's a hole in the outside wall from an accidental explosion in the adult camp, they'll fix it tomorrow and we will never again get a chance if we don't go now," he sputtered.

395 got down from the top bunk, "Are you kidding? Go? Go where?"

"Go to the forest, lets escape whilst we can!" he said giddily, holding his few possessions in his hand, the end of a candle, a small blanket-like scarf and a wooden screwdriver, of which he would usually use when the three of them were out in the adult camp at night up to mischief. 403 locked eyes with 395, could they really just leave like that? Should they? If they got caught, the rest of the camp would take the consequences.

"420, we can't just leave, what will the warden do to the small ones?" she asked

"The same as he always does, there will be no change for them if we leave, if anything they won't be subject to all our scrutinies" 420 encouraged. "We have to go now."

"I suppose this is our only chance…" 395 muttered. 403 thought for a moment before nodding her head, she could leave and one day return to free the rest of the camp. She had heard once about people who live outside the camp, maybe they would help them. Then she thought about what the people outside would do if they weren't to help them. She was willing to take the chance.

She grabbed her own small notebook she had stolen from adult camp and her pencil. She put it in the large pocket of her tunic and hurried 395 as the three of them ran, following 420 to the hole; it was only small they could barely fit through it.

"You're kidding," 403 exclaimed, "this is the hole you are on about?!"

420 shrugged and pushed her through the hole, as she army crawled through it. 403 looked down, they were standing on the top of a very steep hill, overlooking a forest like the ones she had seen in books; there were trees, plants, flowers of all different colours. Nothing was grey. Except for the three teenagers standing on top of the hill, not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Come on, we have to find somewhere to go, or the camp will come looking for us," led 395. _A natural born leader_ thought 420. The three of them ran down the hill, smiles smacked upon their faces, trying to hold in their happiness and laughs to not wake the rest of camp, which was getting smaller and smaller, as they got faster and faster. None of them had ever felt this alive, they had never ran so quick, but were soon very tired. Energy levels were low from a lack of food and hard labour that the warden would usually put them through. Eventually, they came to a standstill and fell to the floor by a tree, their bellies pushing up and down at great speed, trying to make up for the all the energy they had just put into their run.

"What do we do now?" 403 asked.

"What do you mean what do we now? For once in our lives let's do nothing!" 395 laughed at 420's excitement. "We can do anything we want to do; we are not on the warden's schedule no more!"

403 gave in and let her body slumber against the tree, looking up to the branches above, and through the holes to the night sky. She took a deep breath in, she tasted the freedom she now had, and it tasted good.


	2. The Rebels

**Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as ****the bold.**

– **Helen Keller**

Whatever deep slumber 403 had fallen into was soon destroyed by a man tying rope around her as 395 and 420 began protesting against the wake of their peaceful sleep.

"Easier than catching rabbits" one man said, he was a slightly older and middle aged than his voice made out. He wore trousers of a good thick material that 403 couldn't make out. There was a thick rope that was tied 4 times around the three and the tree. 403 struggled but there was no use, they were stuck.

One of the men came to stand in front of 403, she was still squinting from waking up, the whole thing seemed a dream to her. The man softly kicked her foot, "Doesn't this one remind you of _you know who_," he muttered the last part under his breath. A woman came to stand by his side a little shocked at what she was seeing but then relaxed. "I mean at first, but just because she's blonde Miller."

There were about 3 other men and one woman who wore a thick black shiny material as a type of coat with the same shine of hair to match. She joked with the men as 403 quickly darted her eyes away when she caught eye contact.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "I don't bite." And laughed a little more before the largest man- perhaps the leader demanded silence. He didn't say anything, but he took a few steps with his arms on his hips, showing his large muscles off to the three teenagers.

"What are you doing outside your camp?" he asked

"What camp?" 420 replied. The tall man kicked him in the leg and 420's face went bright red. This was going to be harder than speaking back to the warden. This man had no limit.

"What are you doing outside your camp?" he repeated, this time, his eyes positioned on 395.

"How do you know where we are from?"

"It only takes a grey tunic and trousers to work out what grey and miserable camp someone is from…" He smiled, one that held either malice or irony, she didn't know. "Now I'll only say it one more time… What are you doing outside your camp?" This time the man, with curly black hair and a freckled face as 403 saw clearer, was staring at her, towering over, this was their last chance.

"We escaped." She replied.

"No surprise they'd want to get out of that hellhole Bellamy, let's just leave them." The woman with the shiny hair replied, beginning to turn.

"No," the man she presumed Bellamy ordered. "Let's bring her with us, she can tell us all about her Skaikru adventures, she might even tell us her number." They all giggled.

"I won't leave my friends," 403 said, silencing the groups' laughs.

"How do you know we have numbers?" 395 asked.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "This really?" he looked to 403.

"I won't leave them." She glared him down, he was a lot older than her, could definitely beat the shit out of her, a lot better than the warden, but there was something familiar in his eyes and she suddenly felt that she could talk on the same level as him, despite his intimidation.

"Very well your highness. Jasper, Monty, tie the three up, lets go." He ordered.

Jasper and Monty tied the rope around the three's wrists, 403 got a slight glance at a black mark under the top of man, 023 was branded on his arm, _he must have been here from the start… He was part of Skaikru_ thought 403 as she reluctantly followed in line as the rope pulled the teenagers through the woods.

The three had never actually been out in the forest yet, the only scenery they had even really seen was inside the children's quarter at their camp. The night had only brought freedom in as far as they could run and walk. Now they could see there was so much more than being able to run down a hill. Butterflies glowed and water ran fast in streams as the three began to believe they must have been in some Fairytale. Jasper and Monty giggled when they saw the awe-full expressions on their faces, "Look over there," said one of the two, 403 hadn't worked out who was who yet, pointing to a brown animal, it had thin legs and white spots on its back, "If you're quiet, don't scare it away, it might come near us." The animal did go towards the group and surely enough began to lick the hands of 420. The three giggled as did the two men, "It's called a deer," The one with bigger eyes said.

"Hello deer," Said 420, giggling as it's tongue tickled his hands.

"What's your number?" One of the two asked him.

"420," he replied. Jasper and Monty gave each the side eye and laughed,

"I think you might become our next best friend!" one exclaimed

"Boys shut up and hurry up," called Bellamy far ahead, and the deer quickly darted away.

"Did you call it a deer or someone else?" asked 403 to the boys as they hurried to catch up with Miller, the woman and Bellamy.

"Don't tell her why you know what a deer is, and keep up," said Bellamy as he kept the pace of the group.

"Is it because you had animal books on the Arc?" asked 403. The group came to a sudden halt. 395 looked behind his shoulder to widen his eyes. _How did you know that? _His eyes said in disbelief.

"What makes you think we were on the Arc?" asked Bellamy coming closer to 403.

"Only a few books are saved back at our camp, we only have books on fairy tales and obedient princesses." 403 replied, ignoring the question, she liked to be this ambiguous with the warden. Made her feel as if she had some power.

"What is it with you three and not answering questions when you are first asked?" cried Bellamy. "What makes you think that?"

"One of your men was 023." She replied. They all looked to one of the boys, he held his hands up in surrender. His sleeves coming down to reveal his branding. He turned his head to realise it was on full display and hid it quickly to his embarrassment.

"Oh, for fucks sake Jasper." _Aha! So, you're Jasper…_ thought 403.

"What's your number?" Asked 403 to Bellamy, _what if he was 001? As leader he could be_. She always wanted to meet 001.

"None of your business, now hurry up."

They continued to walk the forest until they reached a camp that did have a wall, but it was no where near the scale of the Skaikru camp. People inside were wearing of clothes of all sorts of colours and materials, everyone had good quality clothing, everyone had shoes with no holes. They all looked toward the three being led through the middle, people even smiled, a few pointing to 403, _must be my hair_ she thought. There was a large building in the centre that looked as if it had two floors from the outside, the three had never seen such a marvellous building, which had paintings of multicolour on the outside.

Jasper and Monty undid the rope around each teen's wrist as they went inside to find a great hall, the three stood in line as the others took off certain clothing and unpacked their bags. There was plenty of vegetables and herbs that the woman took out of her sack, orange and blue fruits that the three had never set eyes on. 403 had heard of all the different types of fruits before however, she assumed the blue ball-like fruit must be a blueberry.

The three stood in line as Bellamy got a chair and put it in front of the three as some people from the outside gathered in to spectate what was about to happen. He rolled up his sleeves and let out an enormous sigh.

"Right, I want you each to tell me what number you are, how old you are and unless you're an adult, which I highly doubt you are, what job you are to be given" He said.

"I am 420," sniggers were heard around the room, 420 himself gulped at this attention, "I am 17 and I was going to be an engineer."

"Handy," stated Bellamy as he nodded for 395 to begin

"I am 395, I am 17 and I was going to be a teacher."

"You like reading?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes Sir,"

"Very well, I will find some books for you," 395's eyes widened at the prospect, before standing up straight. It was muscle memory to stay standing straight after all those years stood in line being inspected by wardens. "And you girl?"

"I am 403, I am 17 in 2 weeks and I wanted to be a medic." She stated, eyes fixated on the wall in front of her, this time it was too big to see over.

"You wanted to be a medic?" There were some murmurs heard around the room.

"Yes Sir,"

"Please elaborate,"

"I wanted to be a medic, warden 104 wouldn't let me, and so I was going to work in the kitchen."

"You like cooking?"

"Yes Sir,"

"More than healing?"

"It no longer matters Sir,"

"Of course, it matters 403." She looked at him for the first time, properly. "You will help out with my healers from now on." She showed gratitude in her eyes and lifted the corners of her mouth a little, the first time she had attempted a smile in a while.

"Listen you three, as one of you smart asses already guessed, we were from the Arc. Most of us anyway, we have grown into more than that. But most of us, are yes, the first 100." Bellamy continued

"You are 001?" asked 395.

Bellamy stared him down, 395 realised he hadn't yet won the ability to talk, even when he was not spoken to.

"I said it's none of your business, didn't I?" he raised his eyebrows. A woman came out of the small audience, she looked slightly like Bellamy, and had his form of thick black curly hair. 403 could see straight away, her short sleeve revealed 001.

"I am 001," she stated, walking to put her arm on Bellamy's shoulder, as he rolled his eyes. "I was the only one ballsy enough to go first."

"Yes, thank you Octavia," he brushed her away, "my sister," he acknowledged.

"Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, we know the regime that is happening over at Skaikru. You may have heard of us 'The Rebels' is what they call us." He said.

"More like what you call yourself." Said the woman who had brought the three to the camp.

"Raven," he warned. She backed away. "Raven was 101 in case any of you wondered, she decided to come down to earth by herself, in a spaceship she couldn't know would land. Don't listen to her, she's crazy."

The three teens giggled. They had never really before witnessed light humour, where someone could joke about someone and their life wouldn't be on the line.

"You want to escape to live a life of your own accord, that's fine I understand. But here I offer you a place at my camp, the Rebels," Raven snickered. "We understand what you've been through and we can help adjust to life full of arts, fun, music, education, science, nature, freedom."

"What do you want in return?" 395 asked

"Your contribution to our lives, I don't want anything as long as you are here to help everyone else survive and be happy. "

The three were then paraded around camp as their first official tour and welcome to camp. They were approached by many, asking them about their lives at Skaikru. They asked about names that none of the three knew, 'Kane' came up a lot, 'Jaha, 'Abby'. The one that came up the most was Clarke, most people asking 403 if she was alive and well. All the other names people bit their tongue to, but when ever anyone mentioned Clarke, everyone else lit up.

"We don't know. Everyone has numbers at our camp," said 395, as people then proceeded to show off their numbers. Many were from the original 100, some were higher numbers, and some were without as they were born 'after the rebellion' whatever that meant to the three, and some had escaped before they were branded.

The three are then taken back to the hall and given food to eat, the fruits and 'blueberries' that they had seen earlier were brought out, and three very unapologetically put their heart and soul into getting as much as they could down their throats for the next hour.

"Ugh, I feel sick." Exclaimed 420, the three beginning to realise the rules of indigestion.

"Aha, that happens my friends," said Raven, sitting at the table with the three as she asked them about a man named Finn and drank and ate with them, however at a more natural pace.

There was a small balcony looking over the hall the obviously led to a corridor of which more rooms were on above, the _second floor. _There was a slight echo that could be heard and a murmur of two low voices. It was the Miller guy from before and Bellamy, 403 realised. They heard Miller say;

"Do you not think she looks like her though?"

"No, I don't, and I don't want to think about it. I told you I never wanted anyone to mention her again." Bellamy refused to participate.

"Why don't you ask them if she's still alive?"

"Because Miller," Bellamy's voice rose, "She isn't. And that's the best way to think about it."

"Ask them, they won't know her by Clarke, and I know it'll be hard to identify by number, but I bet you could work it out with them..."

"Shut up Miller!" Bellamy bellowed.

The attention at the table drew back to each other as they realised, they were eavesdropping, something the three had got very good at by now.

"Who's Clarke?" asked 403, intrigued by the amount they had heard that name today.

Raven gulped and took a drink of her wine. "She was-is was…" she couldn't make up her mind.

"Clarke was-"

"Clarke was what?" Bellamy interrupted coming down the stairs from the balcony, Miller scurrying behind.

"Oh Bell, they were just asking…"

"She is none of your business." He stared down the three.

"You've said that a lot today," said Raven, "If they are to be a part of this camp, you can't keep everything secret,"

He sighed, looking at Raven in a pleading manner, whoever Clarke was he didn't want to speak about her.

"She was the best thing to ever happen to this camp." He quickly said, "And that's all, ask me a question again and you'll be on toilet duty for a month."

"Bell-" Raven called after him as he moved toward the exit at the door.

"I can make it two months!" he claimed with his back turned.


	3. Her name is Hera!

**Nothing strengthens authority so much as silence.****  
****\- Leonardo da Vinci**

Clarke took the needle in her hand and began to measure the right amount of the pink medicine that the camp hadn't actually chosen a name for. She knew it was some type of digitalis, but it helped those she could feel with a weak heartbeat. Those she helped told her their heart started working again from her very touch, she said she may be a good injector, but it's the foxgloves which do the magic inside.

A man around her mother's age had come to see her in the camp's hospital one day, he was 203 and must've been in the third shuttle to arrive from the Arc. He was barely his mid-40s and yet his heart was slower than she had ever heard. She asked to examine closer to find his skin was extremely rough, most of his body blue from bruises.

"How did you get this?" she asked, pointing to a very unusual red mark on the back of his calf.

"Oh, nothing Ma'am, I just accidently dropped a few bricks a few weeks ago which broke. The supervisor had to play to the rules you know…" he dropped off at the end, coughing a little, his wheeze continuing. The commanders at the camp never allowed for much development at camp since they landed. Many materials in camp were limited and those who broke anything, misused something, were subject to repercussions. Clarke tirelessly campaigned years ago for the camp to work with the grounders, the outside people in order to develop an understanding of how to live on earth effectively, but she had given up, she was never listened to. What annoyed her the most was her mother, Abby, or 143 as she now demanded her daughter call her, was one of those who never listened. Abby was a medic too and understood the limitations of never branching into the rest of the earth, no matter the risks. But had to play to Jaha, the highest commander, 103, as he somehow had something over her that Clarke never quite understood. Abby could never find out however what Jaha had over Clarke.

This man had obviously been subject to the camp's extreme rules and his labour had worn him down so much, his heart was ceasing to work.

"You're only 45, 46? Correct? ," she asked

"44 Ma'am," Clarke's heart fell a little, a man so young with a heart of an 80 year old. She helped him and told him to try and take it easy, if it was at all possible. She finished for the day and went to find her Jaha. He had to understand all his camp would be dead soon if he didn't lower the expectations and standards.

She was stopped by the guards outside his office as her angry pace was too soon halted.

"Let me in," she ordered. The two guards, wearing green/khaki tunics, looked at each other before reluctantly moving to the side. They repeatedly got in trouble for letting her in, as all Jaha saw her do was cause trouble. But they had to, everyone had a soft spot for her, even when they knew her as 097 not Clarke.

Jaha sat in his office, he was the only person in the whole camp to have a window, made of glass accidently made in the camp during a thunderstorm years before. He looked over the children's quarter he could see and the hill on the other side. He could see a little of the forest, albeit much, enough to see if there were ever intruders during the day.

"Jaha you have no idea-" Clarke stormed in, before being _rudely_ interrupted.

"Slowdown 097 please, it's the evening, this is the one time we can begin to wind down." Jaha's low voice muttered. He took a glass of some red drink in his hand as he beckoned her over to the table in the corner.

"That's the thing Jaha, not all of us can wind down. I've just had a man come to me in agony, wheezing like a dying man. He's 44 Jaha, and yet he has the heart of an 80 year old. You work them too hard and they don't ever reap the benefits."

"097, I've known you a long time, in fact I like to think of you as a somewhat daughterly figure, it's nice that you can come to me with your concerns. However, your view here has no significance, time after time you come to me with these silly little problems, as if they are struggles, we all do not face. This is earth Clarke; please will you bring your head down from the sky to join us."

"You are in no way a fatherly figure to me," she spitted, "You don't even do him justice." Clarke was talking about her father, who years before Jaha had killed in a betrayal formulated by her own mother. She had only recently began to forgive her mother, realising that she was after all her mother.

"Your father was a silly, silly man 097, he may have been smart, but he put his intelligence in the wrong place. "

"You cannot speak like that when you put everything in the wrong fucking place!" Clarke stood up as Jaha also rose from the other side of the table to slap her across the face.

"Like mother, like daughter I see," Jaha snarled

"Don't you dare speak about her," Clarke cupped her face, her eyes beginning to well.

"I can see you speak out of turn just like 403 did this morning when she was put back into confinement for her misdeeds."

"Her name is Hera!" Clarke shouted

"She doesn't have a name!" Jaha screamed. There was a deafening silence. "You stupid girl! She doesn't even deserve one. Rebel scum!" Clarke wanted to scream.

"She deserved everything. And you took anything she did deserve away from her when you took her away from me."

"Imagine having a baby with that- that bastard- and thinking it deserved something!" Jaha spitted back this time.

"Imagine taking a baby away from it's mother's arms after 20 minutes only for her to never know who I was, for me to never get to know who she is-"

At this point her mother ran into the room- "The guards came for me to collect 097, I'm sorry 103, she speaks out of turn, she's just tired from a day at the hospital."

"I'm not tired mother, I'm angry,"

"Oh, do give in 097," Jaha returned, Clarke felt her heartbeat outside her chest. "We've had this discussion for nearly 17 years now, if you want to keep your position as commander, as so many of your stupid 'fans' outside this room want you to, you better keep whatever thoughts you have about my regime to yourself."

"Mother, tell him, please, tell him about the misery out there" Clarke fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, her hands clutched together.

"Your mother won't do anything Clarke, she knows." Jaha rolled his eyes.

"Knows what?" Clarke asked

"Jaha!" Abby shouted. Jaha stood in shock. "I'm sorry, 103," Abby bowed her head, "This isn't the time, nor the place,"

"Tell her 143, tell her _you know,_" he gestured . "Tell her you know all about 403."

"What!" Clarke exclaimed getting off the floor, stepping far away from her mother. "You knew!"

"I knew that baby was _his_, I'm sorry 097, I've made sure she's been alright." Abby tried to walk towards Clarke, but she backed away.

"You knew all this time, she's your grandchild for fucks sake. You knew that they had taken her away from me, how they took her away from me."

"097 it had to be done, to save you, to save her, to save me." Abby whimpered. "097 please you have to understand."

"I have a name, as does she. You should care that she does. You should care that I do, you gave it to me for Christ's sake. You betrayed her, like you betrayed father. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you again."

And with that Clarke ran away, past the guards, down the steps outside his office, towards her own tent, or 'room' as they told her at the child's quarter where she was kept while pregnant. A room is your reward for growing up. This cloth under a beam is what they call your salvation. She curled herself into a ball on the blanket, that was thin as she had given her thicker one- a privilege for all commanders- to a woman suffering of hypothermia who came to the hospital one morning.

She had never felt so lonely, everyone seemed to be against her. The very earth was against her from the minute she arrived. This was supposed to make things better. Was it the earth or herself who made things worse? She blamed herself. How could she have come to camp when she knew they would never have accepted her pregnancy, a commander's daughter giving birth a rebel's child? There was no mistake about what should be done. All other parents got see their children, play with their children, laugh with their children. Hera had been put in the child's quarter however, all outcasts they didn't know what to with went there. She wondered if Hera remembered her from the time, they had forgotten that she worked at the hospital when they let her come to get her splinter removed. She was so soft and gentle, around 12 years of age. Her hair was the same bright blonde as her own, but she had her father's eyes, and from their one conversation, his courage, his temperance, his loyalty. How embarrassing her removal from the hospital was, how she had made such a fool of herself in front of her own daughter. Clarke still had the scarring on her side from when they punished her after for continuing to speak to her when she came in. It was painful to touch but reminded her of the one hope she had left in this camp. As long as Hera was here, whether in confinement or no, Clarke must fight for what is right. So that Hera is safe when she becomes an adult, so she can be happy.

The amount of times Clarke had tried to break into the children's quarter in order to grab Hera and make a run into the forest was too many to count. She was always caught. She was always punished. Punished for wanting to be a mother to her own child…

Finn finds Clarke later in the night, meeting in their usual spot by the toilets as the two pretend to shower to only speak to each other. Clarke was the only other person who came down in the original 100 and he had been her friend ever since she came to camp.

Clarke tried to cover her eyes as they were still puffy from crying. Her whole body shook as she still was trying to cope with the shock of the evening's events. She had just lost one of the few she could trust at camp, and decided she lost her very own mother too.

"Abby knew about Hera," Clarke let out a cry as Finn held her tight brushing her hair.

"What? How can she have known? Did she do anything?"

"She didn't protest when Jaha brought it up that she tried to do anything. She must've just let him take my baby out of my arms," She sobbed into his tunic. Finn held her tighter.

"She even said, 'I knew that baby was his', she must've known I was here and pregnant and not doing anything whilst I rotted away in that horrible quarter. Jaha told me she's back in confinement however, so she must be doing anything she can in order not to sleep on those horrible bunk beds,"

Finn grinned and felt her soft chuckle against his chest. But then he pushed her away and held her at arm's length as she used her hands to dry her tears.

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you."

She smiled briefly; Finn was never so serious. "There was a security breach this morning, three campmates had gone missing this morning." Clarke knew where he was going with this.

"Three numbers were missing; 395, 420 and –" "403" they said in unison.

"She did it! She escaped!" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought about how Hera was so much smarter than she ever was. She had got the hell out of here.

"So, there's something I want to show you," said Finn. "Now I know you said before you wouldn't escape with me because you couldn't leave her behind, but now we can, and we can go and find her." He suggested. A little hope began to enter Clarke again, as she inwardly repeated the words 'We can go find and find her'. She could talk to her daughter, she could play with her daughter, she could laugh with her daughter.

There was no doubt about it. She did have a little doubt however, when Finn led her to the drain outside the shower room however that they would have to swim through in order to reach the other side.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	4. The Medic

**The world must live. We are only one species among billions. The gods don't love us any more than they love spiders or bears or whales or water lilies.**

**-****Daniel Quinn**

The three are given a small house to live in, each with their own bedroom and are put to work right away. But this wasn't like their old camp, 'Camp Jaha' as many of the rebels had been asking about, you worked because you wanted to, not because you had to. 403 was pushed in right away to assist the healers at camp, there are only three women, however they got through many of the camp each day. 403 followed around Harper, who was the chief healer as Bellamy introduced her. She had blonde hair like 403 and she already looked up to her in a such a way. She was kind and patient and reminded her a little of her encounter with 097. _Must just be what medics do_ thought 403.

She went with 395 one day to help him choose some books that Bellamy offered. They went to a small house on the outskirts of the camp to which held around 40 bookcases, towering above Bellamy himself 's head. The expressions on their faces must have counted for something as Bellamy stated

"Could be worse huh?" he smirked and lead 395 around what he called a library, full of either story or information books. He took out the ones that he thought he would most like to read, or that may help him if he wanted to become a teacher.

"How come you have all these books?" asked 395 eagerly. The two teens had only ever got their hands on the ten books that the child's quarter possessed.

"Well, I'm not proud to admit this, but after the raid, we took all the books that the Skaikru had brought down with them that were originally saved on the Arc. We left you with a few I do want to add, I couldn't leave the likes of you, children at Skaikru never hearing the fairy tales every child should hear."

"We only ever had 10 books in the quarter," confessed 403. Bellamy rose an eyebrow,

"I left a lot more than 10 books. " He added, shocked at why the kids had only ever read ten books. "Tell me one of them was at least on Greek mythology?"

"What is Greek mythology?" 395 asked again, no sign of his eager dropping.

"Tell you what, take as many of these books as you want for now, there's so much out there that you don't know." Bellamy stated.

Whilst 395 was looking elsewhere, 403 who was shadowing Bellamy around the library stopped behind him, pulling out a dusty book. It looked older than most of the others he had pulled out, and that really said something.

"This is for you 403," he gave the book to her, wiping the dust away to reveal a simple cursive 'The Odyssey' on the front cover. "Everyone deserves to hear especially of the adventures in here," She smiled taking the book into her own hands, admiring the handwriting on the front.

"Bellamy, what did you mean before, when you said the raid?" 403 asked,

"You ask too many questions young lady." He stated pulling more books out of the shelves.

Later that night 403 pulled out 'The Odyssey' of her sack and held it in her hands. Bellamy said it would take a few times to fully understand it. She opened to the first page to see two pages stuck together, there was little opening and 403 could see there was some more cursive writing inside. She didn't want to break the book, but it was only two pages tuck together, it was probably by mistake. She slid her finger into the gap to break the glue that binded the pages together, it smelt a little like honey. She saw a note that read,

'_So, she was held high in the heart and still she is so, by her beloved children, by Alkinoös himself, and by the people, who look toward her as to a god when they see her and speak in salutation as she walks about in her city. For there is no good intelligence that she herself lacks. She dissolves quarrels, even among men, when she favors them.'_

_To the goddess of rebels herself, yours truly. _

A love note perhaps, 403 didn't know. But she liked the sentiment that she held a book once given in love. In dedication. She went into the 395's room later in the night when she knew 420 would be asleep. He was also sat up reading, "What are you doing here?" he said moving up on the bed, as 403 got in beside him.

"Just wanted the company," she said, finding the page in her book that she was just on.

"You wanted to hold my hand," he said, a slight smirk on his face as he pretended to continue reading his book. He had dark brown eyes that further added to his roguish nature. 403 scoffed until he laid his hand out next to her and she unapologetically took it. And they read for the rest of the night until eventually they fell asleep, one hand in the others.

In the morning, they made their own breakfast, in their makeshift kitchen of their little house to find Raven and 420 walk in , Raven holding the collar of 420's new shirt, as he protested loudly.

"Hey Raven, I know we have our tension, but there's no need to act this way!" exclaimed 420 as Raven threw him into the house, rejecting his attempt to make her smile.

"Your friend over here has been out with the likes of Monty and Jasper this morning." Raven said sitting down at the table as Clarke poured her some warm broth.

"I didn't mean to follow them, they just looked as if they were having so much fun…" said 420, kicking a chair out for himself to sit on. The furniture in the house was very simple and limited, there was one room with a fire, above a cooking station, a table, 4 chairs and a small bookshelf. The furniture wasn't as fragile as it was at Skaikru, but it still was fragile.

"Be careful!" said 403, also sitting down at the table, excited to hear of 420's adventures.

"You shouldn't have followed them 420, you know you're not allowed out into the forest alone, I don't want to sound like Skaikru, but there are still rules here. The forest is not safe for a number of reasons."

"I'm sorry Raven, I just couldn't help myself. And then 403," 420 said tugging on the skirt that Raven had given 403 to wear like a lost child, "We saw the most beautiful lake, full of floating leaves and flowers,"

"Oh, do be quiet about this lake, it's dangerous beneath the beauty you know," said Raven.

"Oh, please tell me more about this lake though, it sounds magical," 403 asked.

"The lake is the best place for us to be hurt by grounders, your Skaikru or worse. The lake is too much of an open space and you should not have been there!" Raven grew angry again as she remembered the worry 420 had put her through.

"It sounds perfect for a picnic." Stated 395

"Yes!" agreed 403, "Oh my goodness, yes please Raven can we go?" the three teens grew smiles on their faces.

"You three have read too many fairy tales, a picnic at a lake isn't always as romantic as one would expect." Raven pointed out, "And did you not hear what I just said, that lake is dangerous,"

"Sounds dangerously mysterious to me," said 403. Weaving her hair with her fingers. The three hadn't got out much since they got to the camp, Bellamy said when ever they leave the camp, they must leave in groups for protection. There was silence in the group before Raven finally gave in.

"Fine, I can ask Bellamy if you want." The three gathered in excitement, "BUT-" she interrupted them, "there is no guarantee."

Raven went to find Bellamy as the three got on with their training and adjustment to camp. Raven came to find them later in the morning to tell them Bellamy had reluctantly accepted. They gathered at the gates when they heard the bell for dinner and met up with Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Jasper and Monty. The three liked following the crew, as they all seemed good friends and had lots to talk about.

They were able to get to the lake in 20 minutes, and it was the most marvellous thing 403 had ever seen. There was a few moments where she and 395 stood on the edge of the clearing in awe, an occurrence that had happened more than a few times in the past few days. The group sat on a rock at the side of the lake, which was a painting of green and pink.

"Water lilies," said Bellamy,

"Hm?" asked a confused 403.

"Those flowers are called water lilies and the leaves are lily pads.". They looked out into the reflection, a huge mountain could be seen on the other side of it, it's great peak had a little snow on top despite the summer season. 403 had never felt so peaceful, the view was enough to settle all anxieties she had ever had. She suddenly grew a little angry at Camp Jaha, for never letting her appreciate what was beyond the walls of camp, never mind the children's quarter. The camp ad no idea what they were missing. The forest may be dangerous, but it was worth it.

The group fell silent as the ate the bread and meat that Jasper and Monty had packed. The two were fine chefs and were nearly masters in finding the right herbs and spices in the forest.

"Are you ever going to tell us about why you are 'the rebels'?" asked 403 breaking a comfortable silence.

"It's none of you-"

"Yeah, yeah it's none of our business we get it. But it sort of is now." Interrupted 403 to Bellamy. He looked to the rest of his campmates, they only looked at him disapprovingly. Whatever Bellamy didn't want to tell the teenagers, was only a secret because he intended it to be.

"We didn't start off as the rebels," began Raven. "We started off as the 100."

"Well, 101, if we're counting you." Smirked Bellamy.

"Fine you tell the story," angrily replied Raven, who was all ready to tell a great story to be chastised by Bellamy. He sighed, but before they knew it, the teens were delved into earth 20 years before, and the first shuttle had just landed.

_We arrived on September 13__th__. I knew because of the small with a working date. It only worked in the sun and so its power was beginning to fade, and so who knew how long we were on the ship until we had hit earth. We had hit earth badly. The rest of the kids on the shuttle were around 4 years younger than me, I recognised some of them from school. No one knew what to do, there was panic in the air. Who knew what the earth would bring? Did we even want to step out of the doors? I finally acted when no one else decided to go near the entrance, they all just sat on the floor or half on their seats; angry, dishevelled, excited. I was about to turn the lever to open the door, a blonde girl who I recognised straight away as Clarke Griffin, daughter of the Jake Griffin, an environmental engineer. She stopped me, warning me the air outside may be toxic. _

"_If its toxic, we're all dead anyway," I muttered, her face was filled with panic, her blue eyes darted around the room, across the door, examining what could happen next._

_That's when I heard Octavia's voice for the first time in years. You see, on the Arc there was a one child policy. My mother accidently got pregnant with Octavia after me, and so we had to hide her. She was eventually found, and I didn't see her for a while. To be reunited in such a moment, was overwhelming frankly. I never thought I'd see her again. And now here she was, it was just me and her, free to do whatever we please on earth._

"Or so you thought," butted in Raven with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" the three teens shouted in unison. Bellamy continued…

_Octavia was the first to step outside, onto the ground, into freedom. She of course wears her 001 with pride. I was stupid at first, I thought we could- and should- do what we wanted. Jaha ran the same regime in the sky as he does on the ground, and the power went to my head. Being older than the rest of the kids, 23 year old me let chaos run free. You forgot that a lot these kids were criminals that had come down, albeit some were there for the smallest of acts, some were there for murder. Things got out of hand… I should have listened to her from the beginning. If only I'd had listened to her from the beginning. _

"Clarke?" asked 395. Bellamy nodded.

He took some twigs up from the ground and began to intertwine them as he told the teens of their first days on earth. They listened intently as he talked about Clarke with such a pride, but a little sadness, and how she made sure everyone was safe; giving regular check-up, assisting in food requirements, cleaning wounds from hunting.

"She was a medic?" asked 403.

"She was many things, but a yes, a medic was one of them." Replied Octavia, she too had the sound of nostalgia but sadness in her tone.

_One day we saw another spaceship drop to the earth, it was far too small to be carrying a lot of passengers. We ran to find out what was in it, whether the Arc was trying to contact us better than over radio, whether it was time for them to join us on earth. I put up a fight as I didn't want them joining us, I was having so much fun being literally king of the world, acting however I liked. She- Clarke- hated me for it. She saw me as stupid for not wanting to help the Arc above, and to actually have a better method of looking after everyone on the ground, she warned me of dangers that we didn't yet know about, that we should be prepared of anything. _

"_Clarke, chill out, we have guns, we have ammo, there is nothing that will be able to defeat us down here whilst we have our human reason, and my pistol." _

_She rolled her eyes at me, as she so often did. "Bellamy, please listen to me, we don't know what could be down here, we might have to go into hiding if some sort of radioactive beast turned out of nowhere or the animals, we've been hunting are actually slowly killing us. You need to encourage people to begin to work together, they listen to you,"_

"_Listen princess," I returned, "Just because Daddy isn't here to stick up for you , doesn't mean I'm going to tell the 100 what's what. They don't like you, so what ever comes out of your mouth doesn't matter."_

"_Exactly Bellamy, you need to tell them, to warn them." She pleaded. _

"_Let them have their fun, let me have my fun and you have fun then. If there's something that's going to kill us, then at least we'll die knowing we didn't waste this small amount of time we had on earth." I laughed in her face. _

"_So, what are you going to do Bellamy when Jaha comes down from the sky with a bunch more, stronger, more powerful guns?" she asked at a later date. _

"_Well, he's not going to come down is her Clarke. Because he doesn't know we all survived, well except for a few." I held her small body back as she tried to run after the dropship that had just fallen. She eventually got free and ran after Spacewalker, who was a tracker, in order to find the ship. And there they found Raven. _

"God, I hated Spacewalker," said Octavia, "What a dick he was to you Raven, and to Clarke."

Raven scoffed, "Never mind me, it was Clarke who had to deal with Finn for the next few years, his constant obsession with her. I'm glad that ended as soon as I got here." Bellamy let out a soft growl at the discussion.

"Wait you don't mean 076, do you? The tracker from camp?" asked 420, the group of rebels showing a blank face, trying to remember Finn's number.

"Has he got brown floppy hair, rather short?" asked 403.

"That's him! I thought you guys weren't adults yet? How would you know who the trackers are? Oh, never mind! He's alive!" cried Octavia, who's expression died down as he eyes soon met those around her. "So, he's alive eh?" she muttered under her breath. They were all a little uncomfortable at this fact.

"Bellamy you know that might mean that Clarke's alive?" asked Raven, a little in disbelief at what she was hearing. He shook his head as he stared down 420 for revealing such a massive piece of news.

"She's not alive." He said

"Is there a woman at camp who has hair like yours 403, she's got blue eyes, she's got a small mole here-" Raven asked, Bellamy tried to stop her enquiries.

"Yes! The medic, oh my god yes, like the medic from your story Bellamy!" Cried 395, "But I don't remember her number…"

"097." Said the rebels and 403 in unison. Her eyes met Bellamy's as he was confused as to how she knew.

"She once tended to a cut on my leg." Said 403. Bellamy rose as he tried to take in the news, Octavia got up to meet him, rubbing his back as he looked over the lake.

"At least you know she's alive," whispered Octavia under her breath.

Jasper and Monty helped the teens to pack up the remnants of the picnic. "Listen just don't talk about Clarke for a while okay?" said Monty as the teens looked at each other confused.

On the way back to camp 403 walked behind with Raven and Octavia, the boys led on ahead.

"Why do you hate 'Spacewalker'? Is that what you called him?" Asked 403.

"Ooh! You really ask the deep ones don't you 403!" Raven put her hands around 403 as they chuckled under their breath.

"Finn was a massive- how do you say this nicely?" joked Octavia.

"Long story short- Finn was dating me on the Arc, I risked my life to get here in that dropship as Bellamy mentioned. Do you know how much I risked getting here all by myself!" Raven began. "Meanwhile, he had been getting with Clarke down here on earth, the first man she got with down here by the way, which Bellamy could never forget..."

Octavia quickly but in – "So Raven broke it off with him as he was a massive two timing twat!"

Raven continued "But from then on he kept trying to get Clarke until well… he was kicked out basically."

"You kick people out?" asked a fearful 403.

"Well, more like Bellamy kicked Finn out…"

A piercing scream was suddenly heard in the distance; "Must be from Skaikru camp," suggested Jasper. The girls had met up with boys by now. "Stay close." A sudden round of gunshots were heard and 403 had a sudden revelation.

"We have to go back." She stopped.

"What?" said Bellamy and 395 in unison.

"Those gunshots will be repercussions of our escape."

"Are you kidding, we can't go back, we will just be the ones with the gun being pointed at." 420 warned.

"403, please think clearly, we need to get back to camp before dark and you are simply scared at the prospect of what has been happening at your camp all along." Jasper added. It's true and 403 went with them. But she couldn't help but think, it was all well and good for them to have escaped. But there were still so many subject to Camp Jaha's ways at that camp. It just wasn't fair.


	5. Once again the laurel tree grows

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."  
― **Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy**

Clarke was not prepared for the vertical drop she fell into. Beneath the drain there was a tube that ran down into darkness, Clarke could not see where it led, only that there was a breeze that she felt when Finn brought the grate to the side for her to get into it. It scooped at the bottom as Clarke was pushed by her own velocity into the air and into the open. To her surprise she softly landed, as the forest floor was covered with a thick layer of moss, a little wet from the nights' rainfall before. She laid her hands down on the soft, wet moss. She turned her hand to see her palm, a thick scar visible through the middle of her hand. She squeezed it tight, as she did her eyes, once again trying to dispel the pain. Something in her told her to open them however, something told her the scar was soon to be healed.

She could hear Finn clinking from the noise of the drain she had just come out of. He could quite easily be shutting the lid and leaving her to fend for herself out here. Not that she hadn't once done that before, she could do it again. She looked up a hill behind her, Camp Jaha sitting at the top as she realised the drain travelled down the hill to the sea of moss at the bottom. Soon realising that it was quite literally a sea of moss and that the moss was not wet from rainfall, Clarke got up to walk towards the forest floor, suddenly smelling the contents of the drain. She rested her hand against a tree whilst waiting for Finn to appear, stepping once again on a foreign item, Clarke looked down to see a notepad resting at the bottom of it, a pen attached to the first page. She couldn't believe anything so Ark-like could be sitting outside the camp's walls. She picked it up, unsure as to open it or not, she knew more than anyone the contents of a notebook, sketchpad, diary was something that should stay closed unless you are to one it belongs to. It can't be anything special she thought to have been discarded so easily and outside the camp's walls. She opened the first delicate page, the pages were old and worn, she could tell it was made since the landing, as it wasn't as perfect as the notebooks they made on the ark, albeit few were made due to lack of resources.

To her delight, the book was filled with drawing of princes and princesses, a boy with long floppy hair a little like Finn's. They were all such simple and delightful pictures. She soon realised it must be someone's from the children's quarter as the bunk beds she recognised were also drawn, a hand dropping off one of them. She smiled at the sentiment of the sleeping child, at peace. One drawing however was a scene which Clarke was too familiar with, it was simply a square, but it had numbers squiggled all over it and oak tree markings and rings from where the bottom of a bunk bed showed it's marks and history. She let out a little breath as she realised her 002 and 097 love heart had been outlined a few times and was still in the same place as she had drawn it 17 years ago. It was her bunkbed from the child's quarter. Meant for children but would house the outcasts of the camp, as she was 17 years ago. Clarke had a sudden revelation of it being one of the children that escaped that morning, realising they must have dropped it, feeling extra anxious at the thought of the sketchbook belonging to Hera. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had inherited Clarke's flair for art. She felt another pang of anxiety as she visioned something happening to her if she had to leave such a precious belonging on the forest floor.

Finn finally appeared and with a smile smacked upon his face went to hug Clarke, only to realise the smell and the look of the two was too bad. They camped a few yards from camp that night in case they had to suddenly go back, using all the same tricks they had used 20 years ago when they landed.

"Just like old times," said Finn, using his water bottle saved from Camp to cheers Clarke. She didn't want to admit it was exactly like old times, just the two of them, vulnerable to the working of the forest night. Instead, she just gave a soft smile. "What we gonna do with our new-found freedom?"

"I thought I got new-found freedom once before Finn, and you know as well as me it doesn't last long." Finn tried to find amusement in her words, but she wasn't kidding.

"At least it's a clean slate," He further tried to lighten to mood.

"Not really Finn if Prince Roan finds me, he'll know that I've escaped soon." Clarke worried. Prince Roan had made sure she stayed within the walls of Skaikru camp for 17 years. She had once before made the mistake of having her cake and eating it; it had a sour after taste. Finn just pushed a smile and kept quiet, he wanted her to feel safe and happy, the only thing that had kept her really in the Skaikru walls for so long was the prospect of her daughter, Finn had too many chances to leave without her, the time had finally come and she wasn't sharing his feeling of joy.

"We need to move away from this forest as soon as we can," she warned.

"This is was once your forest Clarke, you don't want to revel in it for at least a minute?" Finn asked.

"You know perfectly well why I wouldn't want to revel in it Finn," again the silence struck, Finn's attempts at light-heartedness with Clarke had failed, a pastime he was all too familiar with.

"Well we'll have to go tomorrow after we've washed. We are a trackers dream smelling like this," Finn expertly advised, pulling his t-shirt away from his skin as it wreaked of the contents of the drain.

Clarke softly chuckled at his face pulled at the smell, Finn innately returned the smile as he had finally made her laugh. "We need to find Hera first though." She reminded him.

She pushed her body up against a tree opposite Finn, dampening the fire they had lit. Her body shook as it suddenly felt the sharp cold of the night, she closed her eyes reminiscing on the first night they had landed of the 100 being freezing cold in their thin clothing from the arc and having to all bundle together in order to create heat from each other. Finn went to push his back against hers. Both slept terribly, with one eye open. Plenty of times had they had to learn from the mistake of falling asleep in a vulnerable situation, "If were found together this time Clarke, tell me you won't go flush red again," Finn joked resting his hand on his face. She kicked him in the calf,

"You can't make fun of naïve me like that, especially when you were the one two-timing, you were the one who should have been embarrassed,"

"Hey, I think I have earned my fair share of embarrassment since I was caught," he joked, turning his body to face her, Clarke doing the same.

"It's good we can joke about this now you know; I don't know how I would've coped all these years in that camp without you."

"Well you didn't forgive me until about 10 years ago,"

"Hey!" she said, playfully slapping him on the arm, "I had good right not to forgive you after betraying the 100 by telling Skaikru our location,"

"How many times can I say I'm sorry Clarke!" the tension began to rise a little, "Please, let's not dwell on it because we've been through too much to argue over it for the rest of our life,"

"Fine, yes of course you're right," she giggled, "The worst still had to be when you played me and Raven though, I can never forgive you for that!" she joked, she didn't really care that much when Raven had come down to earth, revealing Finn's big secret. It hurt like hell for a few weeks, but then she got over it, she was just adapting to life on earth, whilst also trying to grow up. It was Finn who took longer to get over it, he moped around her for the next year, trying endlessly to make up for playing her. "Imagine Raven or even the 100 now seeing us friends again, I wonder what they'd say," she continued to smile, until she saw Finn's drop and once again the silence drown the night.

"Imagine what _he'd_ say." Finn simply stated, staring into Clarke's eyes. They both realised where their conversation had gone, of the man that still stood between them. Clarke realised what Finn insinuated to how he meant a reaction to everything that had happened over the last 17 years, how he would react to Hera, never mind the fact that she had befriended one of his worst enemies.

Clarke couldn't bare to look at Finn anymore, memories of the past flooding her mind as she turned away and squeezed her eyes shut. "Goodnight Finn," she said, leaving the tear that was rolling down her face, aware the Finn would see her movement of wiping it away.

"Come on Clarke, you can't avoid him forever, what if he's still out there, what if they're all out there? What would we do if we happened to come across them? He would kill me Clarke you know he would." Finn sat up.

"I said Goodnight Finn," she snuffled.

"Clarke you realise Hera could've found him on her own?" She stayed silent. This thought had of course crossed her mind. If the 100 were still out there, they would know most things moving in the forest, they would know that there were three teenagers, unintelligible of the forest, roaming around like children in the chocolate factory. And Hera would have met him. "Surely that's not a harder thought than knowing they've ended up with the grounders, or worse Prince Roan?"

"Go to sleep Finn." She stayed lying on her side her head resting on the tree, possible situations racing through her head. Finn finally gave in and laid down beside her.

The two woke up to the sun rising and began their search for Hera. They knew she couldn't have gone far, she hadn't been outside the children's quarter yet and the three teens, as the 100 did 20 years ago, wouldn't have known what to do with themselves as they would come across the forest's wonders. It was when Clarke came to a familiar stream that she knew where she was,

"This way Finn, there's a lake at the bottom of this stream," she led the way as the two made their way through the familiar forest, Finn had made shift some daggers out of fallen branches and the two kept close awareness of their weaponry in case they should need it. Finally, the two came across the familiar waterlily swarmed lake. Clarke soaked her eyes in the view as the pinks and the greens brought her back to the first time, she saw it, the beauty of the mountain looming over it, the reflection of the flowers on the lake. She watched Finn as he immersed himself into the water,

"Oh, you forget how good this feels!" he excitedly shouted

"SHH!" she beckoned, not forgetting the exposure the lake brought with it, but still beckoned with a smile on her face as she readied to join him.

She was about to dive in when she saw a small wreath made out of twigs, 20 or so were carefully intertwined together, resting on the rocks where she used to sit with the 100 when they used to come all together. She held her breath as she realised what the wreath meant, this only deepened as she realised there was only one possible person who could've made it.

"What you looking at?" Finn asked, dripping wet as he came out the water to lay on the rocks to dry.

She held up the wreath, Finn stared blankly at her. "What is it?" he tried to mimic her enthusiasm at what he saw as a few twigs in a circular shape. A rustle came from behind the clearing and twigs snapped as the two heard low voices approaching, but with nowhere to run, the two tensed as they waited for their fate. If it was grounders they were done for, if it was the ice nation they were done for, and Clarke really didn't want to know her fate if it was the 100.

Two tall men came out of the trees, freezing when they saw the blonde and the laid down Finn, followed by a skinny boy, too old to be a child, too young to be an adult.

"Clarke?" Jasper's whole face melted as he realised who stood in front of him.

"This can't be happening," Monty raced towards her as he went in for the hug, Clarke semi-willingly returning it, not quite realising what was happening whilst still holding tightly to the wreath in her hand.

She finally came to her senses when Jasper joined them, and she held onto them so tight, she felt like she might explode. Tears streamed down her face, which only tightened her stance around them.

They stepped back for a moment, examining the blonde before them, who had hardly aged from the 17 years before when they last saw her.

"Wow, what skin cream do they use at Skaikru?" joked Monty, Clarke tapped his arm,

"I can't believe you two are still up to your old tricks roaming the forest by yourself?" Clarke joked and half questioned, aware that there may be more of the 100 with them.

"What did you expect?" Monty replied.

"Except for our new recruit, Clarke you may even know him, 420!" Jasper's eyes lit up and licked his lips as Clarke glared at him for making a big deal out of his number.

"I'm afraid I don't," She said, shaking his hand. "You must have a lot of questions right now 420." He nodded his head, confused as to why the two were so friendly with who he guessed Clarke from the stories Bellamy had told. "I just can't believe you two are alive!" she was like an excited puppy. She couldn't believe her luck, seeing such good friends after so long.

"Can't believe we're alive?! We always land on our feet!" Monty laughed, "You on the other hand Clarke are the one we thought gone forever,"

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm a ghost!" Clarke said, before commenting, "would explain the hell I'm living," she instantly regretted saying it as the excited reunion suddenly focused on what was actually happening, and the situation at hand. There was a reason Clarke had to be away from the 100 for so long, and no one was safe standing, joking in the woods.

The attention soon went to the wreath Clarke still held in her hand.

"So, you figured we're not the only ones up to our old tricks." Said Jasper, pointing to her wreath. She pushed a smile and held up her wreath,

"I thought he only made these when I was around, guess lots has changed." Clarke muttered.

"Well, actually that's the first one we've seen him make in a while. But he made it while talking about you if that makes you feel any better."

"He was talking about me? Recently?" A warmth spread through Clarke like fire, to know he still thought of her, as she endlessly did of him. Even after all this time.

"Well, we've had a few curious limpets at camp recently," said Jasper, gesturing his head towards 420 who was a few steps behind the trio, looking over the lake, pretending not to listen. Suddenly it all clicked and 420 was one of the teens who had escaped with Hera, they were alive after all. They were with the 100 after all.

"Hera." Clarke let out in a breath,

"What?" said Jasper, until the shadow of Finn on the rock soon came into the light beside Clarke. Jasper and Monty tensed up as they realised who Clarke was with.

"What the fuck are you doing still out in the woods?" Monty eyes filled with rage and both men's arms bulged as their blood quite literally boiled.

Finn held up his hands, Clarke pushed the distance away from the men to Finn as they began to square up on him.

"He's with me, don't hurt him," she warned.

"Clarke you've got to be kidding," Jasper held his hand to his forehead in disbelief. "After all he did."

"Yeah well I've had a lot of time to forgive," she replied. "Just leave him." Finn backed down, a little annoyed at his familiar inferiority in the group. She linked the arms of the two men and began to walk in the direction to what she used to call home. "Now take me to Hera."

"What?" asked Monty.

"403." She stated.

"How do you know-"

"-We've got a lot of catching up to do." Clarke eagerly replied, her daughter finally in her grasp, her life finally falling together. All she needed to do was find Hera and leave the forest that dug up too many memories Clarke had worked hard to bury in the last 17 years. A flurry of excitement and anxiety came over her, she wouldn't know how to act when she met her. This moment had been thought of too many time to be perfect in the last 17 years. She envisioned her finally uniting with her daughter, she envisioned that she had been waiting for her just as Clarke had been for her for so long. She did, however, forget that at the camp, there was someone else who had been waiting impatiently all this time too.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this far! I can't thank you enough, I understand there is a lot of ambiguity in the story so far, so do please tell me if it is too much to understand?! But there are lots of secrets soon to be revealed!... Please review, I would love to hear suggestions, constructive criticism, and of course if you like it (the best form of review!) Bonus points if anyone understands the title of this chapter? If not it will all soon make sense.. **


	6. We didn't start the fire

"Memories saturate my heart and  
the story of you spills from my eyes.

—Grace Andren" 

403 was still feeling an immense pain of guilt as she entered the 100 camp. This camp was her salvation after nearly 17 years of hardship, but there were still those inside camp Jaha, especially the younger ones from the children's quarter who deserved to know what they were missing; they deserved their own salvation.

But Bellamy pushed on; he was determined that whatever was in Camp Jaha, stayed there. Monty and Jasper had taken 420 back to the lake to get some plants for camp; Raven joked that they were always up to no good. 403 saw a large amount of smoke coming from near the middle of the camp as they followed Bellamy in, walking past the one guard at the gate. She was surprised at the lack of security at the front gate, considering back at Camp Jaha they could barely walk to the bed to the courtyard of the quarter without being escorted and going through routine checks. But 403 was more fixated on the large stream of smoke that coming from the middle of camp.

"What's going on? Is there a fire?" she asked Raven, worried about more chaos to add to her week.

"No, don't worry." She replied pointing to the smoke, "We're having a bonfire tonight, it's to commemorate when we killed one of the greatest grounders 17 years ago."

"A bonfire doesn't seem like something very happy." Said 403, unsure how a fire could be celebrated.

"Yeah, well this guy we had personal troubles with out camp, we all wanted him dead. When we finally caught him, we burnt him. The fire may not be 'happy' so to speak, but it does represent a great battle we overcame 403." She put her arm around her as they followed Bellamy- "Earth was hard at the start- it still is- to me this bonfire represents us finally becoming people of the earth. It's better than Christmas!" she said giggly.

"What's Christmas?" asked 403.

Raven widened her eyes; she rolled her eyes as she replied, "you have so much to learn!" she squeezed her arm around 403 and kept walking. The sun was setting in the sky- to create a blue husky setting for the bonfire, when she finally came upon it, 403 didn't know what to do. A great flame rose from the square patch of land outside the big hall where Bellamy lived. The 100 camp were settling down around it, bringing blankets and food to eat as they all watched in awe at the beautiful but deadly fire in front of them.

Octavia and Bellamy ahead brought out blankets and chairs for their little gang, of which 403 and 395 sat with, 420 still being off gallivanting with Monty and Jasper. 395 and 403 sat together, a blanket lying across their shoulders. Miller came over to join them as Octavia, Raven and Bellamy sat down. However, Bellamy soon left to go around the other small groups sitting to talk and laugh. 403 could see the admiration these people had for him- she mirrored it herself. He was the perfect leader; his large build and harsh stare was softened by his smile when he lit up. She admired the way he protected them, and she hardly knew him. She wondered what it was like when all the strangers surrounding her were younger, realising they were her age when they came to earth. She was unsure as to whether she would have been able to survive as they did- build a life as strong as the one she was safe in now. Safe, a feeling new to 403, and she revelled in it.

"How did you survive when you came down?" asked 403 to the older campers.

"In truth- it was Bellamy." Said Octavia, "And I'm not just saying that because he's my brother. He just knows what to do. He knew how to protect us, how to punish, how to reward."

"It took a long time though before he could relate to these people on a personal level. It took Clarke to bring that out of him." Said Raven looking over at Bellamy, admiring the same features 403 previously was. "I've told you before 403 life was hard when we came down, we survived all together under the leadership of the two strongest people I knew- I know."

"Why don't you want to talk about Clarke?" asked 395, 403 squeezed his leg as she realised what he had asked. The three teens had endlessly asked questions since they got to Camp, and she was starting to learn to stay clear of the subject of Clarke. Whatever role she had to play whilst she was with the 100 was one looked at with an emotion she could not tell- perhaps a concoction- of which regret was definitely one.

"I would talk about Clarke all day," Said Octavia, a longing in her voice, "She was sweet, kind, clever, honest, even when you didn't want her to be." Raven giggled. "It's hard to talk about her because there is still a massive hole in this camp she left behind. It took a long time for us- for him-" she nodded over at Bellamy- "to adjust to life without her. It's only in recent years he's started to act relatively normal, and even now he's just not the same. I don't know how tonight will pan out after he heard she's alive again. I think it was easier for him to just believe she never was."

"I think that you, 403, have a way with getting him to talk about her. Ask him to finish his story about her from earlier when he comes back, he might tell you everything if he's a bit drunk." Raven winked.

403 then saw a few campmates bring out several large drums and what looked like bells, the whole camp roared as she began to realise what was happening. They placed their instruments around the fire. One man banged the drum extremely hard letting out a large bang. She saw Bellamy stand up on box as he held up a drink in his hand.

"Tonight, we celebrate our biggest achievement of all, our survival on this earth for 20 years." The crowd once again roared. 403 sat up a bit closer to 395, never before hearing such noise. The whole camp went silent.

"17 years ago, we killed Prince Roan, and we let it be known to all the grounders- to the fucking Skairkru-" A few boos and insults were heard"-that we were here to stay. We celebrate the biggest sacrifice of many of our campmates in his tyrannous campaigns, and lest we forget the brave woman who made our survival possible." His voice cracked a little as he said this, and for a moment- only a moment a deafening silence infiltrated camp. He raised his cup, his long arms stretching towards the fire, "To the 100!" he shouted.

"To the 100!" echoed the camp, delayed a little by 395 and 403 as they realised what was going on.

The whole band then started to play, 403 was a little alarmed when people began to get up and dance. She could see drinks being passed around. Miller grabbed the hand of 403 as he took her up to meet his body and showed her how to dance like the rest of the campers. 395 was taken for the same reason by Octavia and eventually 395 and 403 were linking arms and hands as they circled each other and the bonfire following the line of dancers in front of them. 403's jaw hurt so much from smiling and eventually they all fell back to their blankets as the night drew colder and most people were beginning to lose their ability to walk in a straight line.

Bellamy with a great thud, fell to the floor beside Octavia as he gave her a hug. Raven and Miller took a blanket around their own arms and they all fell together in a comfortable silence. That was until, Raven gave the nod to 403 to ask Bellamy. She shook her head, a little wary of the repercussions.

"Bellamy, 403 has something she wants to ask you," Raven mischievously muttered. 403 stared her down.

"What?" said Bellamy.

403's cheeks flushed red. "Will you continue your story from earlier?" she said slightly quietly.

Bellamy hesitated. "Go on," said Raven, "They're just curious, besides you're such a good storyteller we all love to hear this after so long."

He kept quiet, looking Octavia in the eye. Octavia gave him a subtle nod as if to say it was okay.

"Well the history of the 100 is a long story to tell," Bellamy began_, "We left off the beginnings of our camp; we were beginning to get settled. We all found our roles at camp, a thriving city of 100, or a little less from a few early deaths, is a good way to describe it. Eventually though, the Arc realised we were still alive, I tried all I could to stop them contacting us. I wanted it to just be us, undisturbed. I could control the Arc disturbing us; but as we soon realised, the Arc weren't the ones who were going to disturb us. The grounders attacked us, they began to know our every move, there was a lot more to earth than we first thought. Clarke was clever however forming an alliance with them, we still didn't trust them, but we were friendly enemies. _

_Eventually the Arc came down- there were about 250 of them that survived. I thought they would work with us, I trusted Clarke when she said her mother would make sure we kept the rights we earned by coming down here. Her mother did fight for us, but it was useless against Jaha's stupid policies. They branded each one of us, degrading each of us to a mere number. You'll see your numbers; they are there so you remember you're part of the system. Are they there for loyalties? I don't know, I sure as hell don't look at my number and think I owe something to Jaha. But I never did feel that way._

_We let them build around our camp on top of the hill, the hill you probably came down to get out- that was our hill long ago. It is the perfect spot in the forest to look out. It was perfect for it's surroundings, the water flowed under the camp and so it was easily accessible. There is a pack of deer that surround that area. But what was once so colourful is now grey. I couldn't take it any longer and so we- the original 100- those who knew these numbers didn't mean anything, fled. We took what little Jaha let us have, despite us making and finding all the materials in the first place on earth and ran. 'The Rebels'. I've heard that name a few times, they thought we were the ones in the wrong. They branded us selfish, not staying to look after the camp- a little like you feel 403- but there was nothing we could do to fight against Jaha, and I didn't want to hurt Abby- one of the commanders close to him- in fear of then hurting Clarke. So, we left. Clarke stayed behind, it was hard to leave her behind, we had become a good, solid partnership by then. But she said she had to stay for her mother, even though her mother had betrayed her and her father back on the Arc. She of course forgave her with the heart she had- has and stayed for the sake of Skaikru. Clarke was vital for Camp Jaha's survival, she knew the workings of earth, and she knew how to save people. Finn- if you remember had two timed her and Raven- stayed at Skaikru. I like him back then- I can't believe I did- but he was a good tracker, He worked hard, I mean he played hard too. We tried to get him to come but he stayed behind for an unrequited relationship with Clarke, I should have got him then, he was always following her round like a lost puppy. She didn't have the heart to tell him to fuck off. _

_We fled and moved around the forest for about 6 months, we were lost without Clarke, and constantly running from the Grounders who had realised we were now the weak link of the forest, no longer did we have the trusty alliance Clarke had formed. She had a way with people, and they liked her. They didn't like me. _

_Octavia got hit with a poisoned arrow after those 6 months. You wont know this but having a family means you'll do anything for them. So, what I'm about to tell you won't really make sense yet. That night we raided Skaikru, leaving Raven behind with Octavia in a cave. We tried to find anything we could that would help us, help her. We found Clarke. That was good enough. She struggled but I lifted her over my shoulder, and we ran. She didn't want to come, her duty lay at Skaikru, but she was the only person I knew, who would know what to do. Meanwhile, we got all the books, equipment and resources we could find and loaded them in a cart we still had from our time at the beginning of our landing. Now I see how little you two know, and 420 wherever he's got to with Monty and Jasper, and how I should've left more. _

_We got to the cave, there were around 90 of us who gathered around as I untied Clarke, as we had to tie her arms from the struggling. I told her what was going on. I remember her sharply slapping me across the face. _

"_Don't you ever do that again Bellamy Blake!" she screamed at me. She went over to Octavia, and to all our expectations was able to help her. It took weeks, however. She stayed by her side the entire time, as did I. _

_Meanwhile we began building our own camp again. With the guidance of Clarke, we were back on full form. She just knew what to do, her suggestions, her willingness, her rationality is what we missed so much in those 6 months. _

_She argued with me most the time whilst she nursed Octavia, she said she could never forgive me for taking her against her will. _

"_I would've come willingly if you'd talked me through it. I have to go back though when she's better," she told me. _

"_Why? This is your camp." I used to return. That was used to make her smile, because she knew she had a sense of belonging here, not at fucking Skaikru. But by my side. We got close over those few weeks and eventually she confessed she loved me."_

"Oh my GOD!" cried Octavia "That is so not what happened!"

We all giggled as she sat up, realising the blue night sky had soon turned black. "Listen, I had to spend those few weeks listening to both their bedside manners, and it was you who was head over heels. I saw how you two would snuggle up on a chair next to me when you thought I was asleep to keep warm, or how you used to have little talks over hot mugs of whatever weird broth Monty had made in the middle of the night. Deep talks." Bellamy blushed.

"Yes- thank you." He replied. "Besides, that's not the point."

"_It was peaceful, and everything just used to work. She went back to Camp Jaha though before she came to stay forever, she said she had to clear some stuff up with Finn, tell him to back away and that she wasn't coming back. Say goodbye to her mother. She made the mistake of trusting them._

_She eventually said she'd stay, and she moved in with me. The Great hall was ours and we lead the 100 for 2 years. We built all of this and grew in number. We're no longer the 100 but our name represents those who built this place. We were endlessly winning raids against the grounders and had plenty. _

_Eventually though, a man must fall. We were attacked by a mix of Skaikru and the grounders one night, one nasty group of which Prince Roan led, the man we celebrate on a fire tonight. Finn had betrayed our location to Camp Jaha. I will kill him if I ever see him again; betraying those he had come down with, betraying Clarke. I heard that he had died in that raid however, one of the grounders had enough with him. They burned much of the camp down, luckily the great hall, the library were fine. But caught me and Clarke. They tied our hand together and sat us back to back. I was vulnerable. I couldn't even protect her._

"_Why are you doing this?" I remember Clarke in agony. _

"_Because Clarke Griffin," Prince Roan said in his husky voice, he held her head in his hand, she yelped as he tightened his grip, "this camp is becoming to powerful. You're leader Bellamy Blake is becoming too powerful." He walked round to face me instead, "You think you have it all don't you Blake? The job, the girl, the commodities," I remember seeing Finn's face in the corner of my eye, his own face alight with hatred. He hated me because Clarke had ended up by my side, not his. "And from what I hear Blake, the only way to kill you, is to kill her," They dragged Clarke by her hair to the ground below my feet. She laid there helplessly as Roan took the tip of his sword to her chin. _

"_Stop," Is all I repeated. _

"_We'll take the girl Blake, and you can have your peace. As long as you'll never cross into our side of the forest, do you hear me?" I hate talking about this, this is the last time, okay? But it was the worst thing to watch them take her away from me. She got out of their grip once and came to hold me tight, they got her off me but that was the last time I saw her. _

_Of course, we recovered the next day, embarrassed of our easy defeat. We searched for months to find Clarke and Roan, his threat of going to his side of the forest meant nothing when he had her. He was right, to kill me, they had to kill her. Besides you Octavia, she is what I lived for. _

_We never found her. I thought she had died; I don't even want to think what happened to her when he had her. Whatever he did with her, it's obvious where she ended up. 17 years ago, today marks when we found Roan and I sliced his throat. We threw him on a fire. I'm ashamed to even think about what torture we imposed on the rest of the grounders trying to find her. But they said they didn't know. And we never did. She became a ghost, a memory. Here for two years and yet lived on with me every day. She was my weakness, and never again can I let someone blind me like that, it's safer for me to keep to myself, and to keep these stories to myself."_

Bellamy realised the detail he had gone into and abruptly stopped. They all stopped to take in Bellamy's words.

403 was about to open her mouth.

"I said it's safer to keep these stories to myself," he repeated, and he got up and went towards the great hall.

Raven wiped away a tear, "I had no idea he was going to go into that much detail." She stated, Octavia went to hug her.

"I'm sorry I should've never asked." 403 said.

"Are you kidding? He's not opened up like that in a long time." Octavia replied. A little sadness in her voice also as she tried to mask the emotion she was feeling.

Eventually the huge fire in the square began to die, only slowly but enough to lose a lot of it's heat.

"Why are they not worried that 420 isn't back?" asked 395 to 403. Everyone began to pack away their blankets to go to sleep. Suddenly a silence swept through the camp as they saw 420 walking towards them, behind however trailed Monty and Jasper with an anxious blonde between them. She realised it was 097 and felt a little warmth as she remembered their encounter all those years ago. That warmth swiftly left her however when she realised that 097 was Clarke and the story Bellamy had just told. She wasn't a ghost; she was here in the flesh.

"I don't think that's our biggest concern right now." 403 whispered.


	7. Friend, foe, family

"Didn't I say I'd always be your same stars? If you get to missing me, just look up."  
― **Anne Rivers Siddons, ****Fault Lines**

403 felt the way the world stopped spinning like the rest of the camp, the atmosphere of the night had changed so visibly from the once celebration. 403 knew that Octavia knew Clarke was still alive but also knew that she wasn't quite ready to believe it. The blonde that had helped 403 that time in the medical bay was now standing vulnerable to the pack. Their curious growls would be seen if they were literal wolves, afraid that this woman may not be the Clarke they once knew.

403 watched as Clarke took a step forward, a little raise to the side of her mouth, hesitant as to her next move. She could ask to see 076- the tracker from Skaikru- standing in the shadows, his presence yet to be realised. She had never seen such visible fear before, he stood with his head down, but his body ready in case he she need to protect himself. At least Clarke was holding her ground, he knew he could not hold his. She put two and two together as 420 had realised earlier that 076 was in fact Finn, the man who had given the location of the 100 to Skaikru. Whatever reason he had for being here, she didn't know, whatever apology he had for what he had done, she didn't know.

Eventually Octavia began to walk towards her, also a little hesitant in her step. Eventually they met each other, and without even having to say anything, Octavia drew her into a tight embrace. 403 could see the desperation in her stance, her head fell on Clarke's shoulder, both bodies breathing heavily enough to meet the demand of their sobs. Raven ran towards them- "Not without me!" she called and eventually laughter was heard and the rest of the 100 began to move toward her, she was the real, still living and breathing Clarke. She stood comfortable and strong- this was the fearsome leader that the campmates had told her about, but 403 could still see the movement of her eyes, wary of what was around her. Who knew what Clarke had been through since Prince Roan took her away? Enough for her to be aware of those who wanted to touch her, those who she had supposed to have come to earth with, made a life with.

"You're here!" Exclaimed Octavia as those at camp who hadn't gone to bed yet circled her, as well as those who had come back out to see what the commotion was about.

Clarke drew out a large breath. "I'm here." She smiled. She saw the large fire dying slowly, "What's been going on?"

"We were just celebrating the death of Prince Roan." Added Raven. Clarke's eyes widened at the mention of her captor.

"He- He's dead?" She clasped her hands to her head "I'm free!" she said.

"What?" asked Raven, aware that there was a lot of grey area over the past 17 years that needed to be cleared up.

"He told me that if I ever left the Skaikru camp he would kill me, and he would kill- " she paused

"Kill who?" Raven urged

"We have a lot to catch up on!" she bit her lip. 403 saw as she drew Octavia and Raven into a long hug.

Octavia pulled back as she took Clarke's arm, she traced the severed skin to find her bruised and bandaged arm. "Please tell me they didn't treat you like this." Octavia stated. Clarke withdrew her arm, tucking it behind her back.

"It's been a struggle at times."

"Well let's get to bed, whatever's to be said can be said in the morning! I just can't believe you're here!" said Octavia.

"How did you know I was even still alive?" laughed Clarke. Suddenly the attention was on 403, 420 and 395 who were standing at the back of the crowd trying to make sense of what was going on.

"These three escaped too- they got here a few days ago." Clarke made eye contact with 403, she didn't know what to do, this amazing woman who they all raved about was suddenly paying attention to her, and in a kind manner, like the way she did that time in the medical tent. 403 saw the other blonde gulp and move towards them. "They knew nothing about the world- honestly Clarke, I don't know what they do over at that child's quarter these days, but whatever it is, it's not pretty." Continued Octavia. "We worked out you were still alive. They kept asking questions about how we were able to escape Skaikru, make it out here by ourselves. Bellamy said it was because of you."

The moving direction of attention to the teens was suddenly halted. The crowd that swarmed Clarke fell quiet from their mumble. The mention of Bellamy had set the night back alight.

"He's not been the same since you've been gone Clarke. " Raven added from behind her, Clarke's gaze dropped from 403 to the ground, she stayed silent.

"Shit Clarke, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I said let's go to sleep, but would it be weird to go back to the big house? I mean there are other bedrooms- plus you probably want to see him first. I mean I know it's been a while, but you must feel the same and –" Octavia rambled and 403 saw a slight dart of Clarke's eyes to Finn lurking in the shadow. Jasper and Monty were also quickly glanced at, their arms were crossed, and a look of disappointment smeared their face. Had Clarke betrayed Bellamy? Had she been with Finn all this time?

"Look, maybe it was a bad idea for me to come back. I just wanted to see that you were all safe and happy." Clarke looked over to 403 again, Jasper and Monty also looking puzzled at this glance "I need to go now I think I have to for -someone, Thank you for missing me all this time like I have missed you-" She paused.

"What are you on about? You've just got here?" said Octavia. "Are you really going to taunt us with this 10 minute reunion and leave?"

"Yeah, Clarke. Don't worry- if it's the sleeping arrangements we'll work something out. At least let us catch up before you go-" added Raven.

"At least prove to him you're still alive." Said Jasper, breaking his silence. Clarke looked to him with longing. But his voice showed no sympathy.

Clarke went into hug Octavia, "I'm sorry, I'll come back one day and explain why I had to leave. But someone depends on me."

"We depend on you!" Cried Octavia, breaking the hug suddenly. "We were barely surviving without you Clarke. How dare you waltz in here with no explanation and suddenly want to leave. You have people who depend on you here! Isn't that enough? You dare betray us! We depended on you Clarke! I depended on you! And most of all, Bellamy fucking did!"

"It wasn't my choice to leave Octavia! I didn't betray any of you, I had to leave!" Screamed Clarke

"But now we hear you've been living it up at Skaikru Clarke, so you tell me if you _had_ to leave! You could've come back at any point!"

"No, I couldn't!"

"Why Clarke? I've seen you escape that camp before, you could again."

"No, I fucking couldn't, Octavia. Don't push me." Clarke began to walk to the exit of camp, the whole audience followed as Octavia barged after her, Raven trailing behind trying to reason Octavia to stop shouting.

"Was it because you could play princess Clarke? Is Skaikru the only place you knew real privilege? Was shagging the leader of the 100 not enough for power for you?" Clarke stopped in a fury. 403 saw as she stormed towards Octavia.

"OCTAVIA!" cried Raven

"If you really wanted me here Octavia, you would know better than that, you would know what your brother meant to me."

"Not enough," said Octavia. Clarke slapped her; Octavia was about to retaliate till Jasper caught hold of her. Clarke stopped. 403 saw as she came over to the three teens standing helpless, never before witnessing such a scene. She took 403 by the hand.

"Don't be afraid." She stated as she took her over to Octavia, kneeling on the floor in tears. She looked up as the blonde brought 403 over to her.

"I had a daughter to watch over for him." 403's heart dropped as she realised she was talking about her. She felt as Clarke squeezed her hand tight, the pool of tears in her eyes began to overflow. The crowd erupted in whispers and gasps.

"You 403 have been the only thing keeping me at Skaikru all these years, I had to stay for your protection, otherwise we both would've died. And believe me the stories I've heard young lady, and the punishments I've got you out of!" Clarke let out a soft laugh and sob, "I can't believe this is how we meet, my daughter." 403 felt a warmth radiate her body, this was her mother.

They stood there for a very long moment, taking in the gravity of what had happened. As if this woman, had been there for her this entire time, and she didn't even know.

"You're my mum?" she finally replied to the silence. Clarke nodded through her tears and drew her into a long hug, much with the desperation she saw of Octavia, and emulated her action to put her head on her own mother's shoulder. She could feel the intimacy, the need, the hope, the protection.

"And I'm your aunt!" Cried Octavia. Putting her own arms around the two, "I'm so sorry." She said burying her head into Clarke's other shoulder.

"Don't forget me again!" Said Raven.

Her whole life, 403 had been surrounded by the boys, although she loved them, she had never felt the power of the women she had dreamt about to love her. 395 she loved, 420 she loved. They were the only ones she ever knew what love was with. She didn't now know what to do, this sudden rush of what felt like love for these females who's warmth made her feel suddenly loved back too. This unconditional passion that rinsed her of the childhood spent chastised by wardens, where she was safe and protected and guided, and most of all loved.


	8. Warmth

"Maybe it was our shared trauma, or maybe it was a combination of things, but I felt warmth emenate from my heart and spread throughout my chest."  
― **Theresa Braun, ****Dead over Heels**

Bellamy heard Octavia screaming from the big house. Too many times he had to wake up in the night to her endeavours, screaming at other girls for looking at her then boyfriend, screaming at her then boyfriend for 'thinking' about other girls, screaming at him from outside for making her then boyfriend break up with her. Tonight, he couldn't be bothered. These teenagers had messed with his brain badly. Thinking about Clarke already made him want to kill himself but having to relive the very moment she was taken away, the one moment he couldn't protect her.

But he knew they were just curious, they didn't know right from wrong, he prided Clarke on what she did for the camp, and they deserved to know. He had just spent so long working out how to live life, how to walk down the stairs, how to look at the camp, how to fix a wound, without thinking about her. The thought of her he had to push down every day to even continue.

He laid on his bed attempting to sleep without dreaming of her lying their beside him. He thought he heard her voice, screaming back at Octavia_ "It wasn't my choice to leave Octavia! I didn't betray any of you, I had to leave!"._ He just felt his imagination unwind, as if she was here with him, back to her old tricks with Octavia. The saddest part of it that he mainly dreamt of her being angry with him, that she felt 'betrayed', that he was supposed to look after everyone at camp, most of all her. But he couldn't.

"_Don't push me!" _he smiled in his sleep got angrier and angrier at Octavia, the two always fighting over something because they cared about each other too much, similarly to how he did with her. She placed quite well in their brother-sister relationship, able to be on the receiving end of being wound up, when all the others without a sibling could not. She worked well in their little family and although it was only the him and Octavia before, it couldn't go back to like that after she had gone. They were once a duo, but now they were missing a third piece. After Clarke had gone, he could barely look at Octavia, if he so easily lost Clarke, he could so easily lose her too, and that he couldn't bare to think about.

"OCTAVIA!" He heard Raven's piercing scream and suddenly woke up to realise there was a very real argument happening outside, he realised he had incorporated these voices into his dream and felt he had to go break up whatever was going on. But why hadn't someone else already stopped it?

His annoyance was about to come out in a full blow, telling his campmates for the past 17 years to shut it hadn't been his favourite leadership role. These nearing middle age adults he still looked on as the bunch of kids who wanted to party every night on earth as if it was their last. He got dressed, left the house only to see a huge group of the camp in a circle, there was a rumble as they started to move with whoever was fighting. He saw Miller getting his stuff from earlier from around the fire,

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked

Miller shrugged, "Girls." He was as clueless as Bellamy. The two began to follow the crowd but Bellamy saw a familiar figure in front also following them. The same floppy hair he knew from all those years before was a recognisable silhouette. He didn't know for certain, but he thought he saw Finn Collins, the very man he had vowed to kill 17 years earlier, was walking willingly around his camp, his people. He stopped Miller before pointing to the man in the shadows.

He watched Miller's eyes open from the light of the moon and few torches lit around them,

"Nah, that can't be." He whispered. Bellamy pushed his hand to make sure he had brought his knife with him, although camp was safe and he was respected, he could never be too careful. If earth had taught him anything, it was that he couldn't trust nothing and nobody.

The two began to walk with more speed toward the figure until it began to be a charge, Bellamy felt the anger already burning from the fight he knew Octavia was in, the man who took Clarke away from him was now in front of his very eyes. This was a wrath like no other.

They were near to the crowd gathering now, Bellamy caught the silhouette watching over the fight, tackling him to ground. Miller was right behind him, pinning him down to, rolling him over only to find that sure enough Finn Collins was still alive. Bellamy didn't even think as he began to hit him over and over, feeling his knuckles smash his face. He could feel's Miller's fury also as he could feel Finn struggle, but Miller held him down, grasping his ankles, almost twisting his legs as his hold was so tight. They eventually picked him up, holding him by the neck, Bellamy threw him against the nearest wall,

"Don't even try spacewalker, you're not going anywhere alive tonight." He growled.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" Miller added, Finn attempted to speak but the agony from Bellamy's hits and his grasp on his neck only made his splutter worse as blood poured from his gaping face wound.

"Cccc-cccc" was the only sound that he could make out, Bellamy saw his eyes were on the crowd behind him, as if we was calling for help.

"If you think I'm even going to let you explain yourself before I kill you, you're wrong." Bellamy finally let go as he and Miller stood guard around the broken man. "Just tell me she's safe."

"What?" whispered Miller. "you mean Clarke?"

"The teens told us earlier she's still alive," he informed Miller, aware that he hadn't been at the lake, and also that he had spoken about her for the first time around him for the first time in a long time. Finn kept on all fours in front of them, attempting to regain his breath.

"Tell me she's safe!" Bellamy bellowed, kicking Finn in the gut, making him fall onto his back in yet more agony. He turned back over and looked up to meet Bellamy's eye.

"Even if she was," Finn finally made out, "She's forgotten you." Miller was the one to kick him this time, but Finn's eyes didn't leave Bellamy as he grunted to hide his pain from Miller's blow.

The crowd behind him fell silent as if to sympathise his pain, the world for a moment fell heavy and his gaze fell out of focus. Wherever she was in the world now, he wasn't a part of it, and Finn had just solidified that notion for him. He let Miller continue to take his anger out on Finn as he himself pushed his back against the wall, trying to maintain his composure. Was it even worth it anymore? He let himself envisage her running toward him, her hair still the same wavy blonde it always was, her blue eyes pierced his soul and her hands grasped his face. She was warm but he was so cold. And now, he forever would be.


	9. Needs must

"The thing is that it could never again feel natural to talk to her"  
― **John Green**

Clarke didn't let go. She didn't want to break this wonderful moment, finally Hera was in her arms again. This time there was no one who could take her away. Would she call her mum? Did she need a mother in her life? It all began to dawn on Clarke that the motherhood she had longed for all these years was to be put into play. What if she wasn't any good?

She could see the other two that had escaped with her, probably as clueless as Hera as to what was going on. "These are your friends?" Clarke pointed to the awkward teenagers standing at the back of the crowd. 403 smiled and took her hand to meet them. As the crowd parted, Octavia took a large gasp-

"Oh my God," she let out. Clarke saw Finn on the floor as she saw her old friend Miller repeatedly kicking him. She had forgotten she had brought Finn into camp for those few minutes, she had to explain to everyone why she was with him. They still knew and saw him as the man who betrayed the rest of camp, something that had taken years for Clarke to get over, and she still wasn't completely. But Finn had been the only person she could talk to all these years, and she understood that he did what he had to do to stay alive. Jaha had blackmailed him into telling him, he wanted to humiliate Bellamy for leaving Skaikru, for breaking the system.

"No!" Clarke screamed out, running over to the scene.

"Wait! Clarke don't, you'll get hurt!" Cried Octavia pulling her back, only to realise Bellamy was standing in the dark next to Miller kicking Finn, his back resting against the wall. He looked as if he had given up, his head slumped to look at the floor. "Bellamy!" Octavia and Clarke ran to him, Clarke didn't even think about the time they had spent apart, the conversations they needed to have.

"Bellamy!" Clarke clasped her hands around his face, but he seemed out of it. "Bellamy!" she said louder to his face.

"You're just a dream, Clarke, stop torturing me like this," he whispered, Octavia stood next to him.

"Bellamy snap out of it!" she said. But Clarke knew that he wouldn't be able to grasp what was happening in front of him. He couldn't believe she was real, nor she could believe he was. She stayed silent as Octavia tried to reason him into sobriety and Clarke attempted to realise, he was still living and breathing. She too had spent the last 17 years imagining he was just around the corner, that he was standing by her side with her fights with Jaha, telling her how to fight back, being there for her.

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered, still holding his face in her hands. He finally cocked his head to meet her eyes, his icy eyes looked at her, for the first time in 17 years, he looked at her. He realised she was there. She was back, she was alive, she was still real.

He took her forearms and placed them close to his chest, he couldn't contain his tears for a moment as their silence spoke volumes. "I thought you were dead," he whispered back, Octavia still shouting at him to come back to reality, but Clarke realised he had, he was just taking in the moment, making sure this wasn't still a dream.

"Clarke!" screamed Finn and suddenly Clarke realised that Finn was still being beaten on the floor. She jumped to move to him, having to let herself go of Bellamy's grasp, although it was tight.

"Miller, Miller! Stop!" cried Clarke, kneeling down in front of Finn to take his next blow. "Agh!" She screamed in agony as Miller's strong blow from his leg hit her abdomen. She didn't know how Finn had already taken so many, because that one was enough for her to fall to the floor.

"Miller!" shouted Bellamy

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, dude she got in the way!" Miller spat apologetically; Clarke knew this was not how they wanted to reconcile after all these years. Bellamy knelt next to her,

"Clarke, what the fuck are you doing!" he picked her up letting her stand next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder, her other to support her wound. Finn attempted to get Clarke's hand, but Bellamy then had the chance to kick him too. "Get the fuck away from her!" he shouted, "You will never again have the chance to ruin her life Spacewalker, Don't even look at her!"

"No, Bellamy." She sputtered, he looked at her confused, she understood- he didn't know what Finn had been through with her over the years, "He's here with me."

"What!" Octavia had joined the circle against the wall, her burning stare at Finn was much the same as Bellamy's.

"What?" Bellamy was so close to Clarke's face; she could hear the feel of betrayal in his voice.

"I can explain."

"I knew something was up!" Octavia added, Clarke then gave her a death stare for not helping the situation.

"How can you explain that?" Bellamy raged. Finn attempted to move, Miller only pulled him down harder, "you know what, tie him up Miller,"

"Bellamy, no, he's in pain!" She cried

"You can be too if you think about trying to save him!" Bellamy added. Clarke was shocked, who was this man now? He was not the Bellamy she remembered. The two were dragged, Finn a little more viciously to what she remembered as the main square and tied up on chairs with their backs together.

"This doesn't remind you of anything Bellamy?" Clarke tried to reason, "Is this not the very position you were put in all those years ago, the workings of a monster! Is that what you've become?"

Bellamy paced in front of her, many of the original 100 had been called to help Bellamy, as if this was a trial. Most others had been spared, although Clarke could see from the corners of her eye campmates peering out of their houses or tents to see what was happening. She felt the fiery heat from left over from the dying fire and rub of the rope on her abdomen of where Miller had kicked her.

"Need's must in these 17 years Clarke!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you listen to me, you'll understand that I have also done what I can to stay alive Bellamy!"

"What possible explanation can you have for allowing this traitor to talk to you? To even bring him back into our camp?"

"He has helped me! I've been through unimaginable torture Bellamy-"

"Of which he put you in!" he interrupted in an angry fluster, he continued to pace- Clarke could see Octavia again trying to reason with him. If she could just tell him about Hera, he may understand, Octavia could see that. This is not how Clarke had imagined telling Bellamy about their daughter, if anything she had imagined that their daughter would have been raised in the big house with them. However, needs must.

"He was blackmailed Bellamy! Jaha blackmailed him to tell him our location so that he could make a pact with Prince Roan to protect Skairkru from other grounders! He wanted to humiliate you!"

"The way you have now, by bringing the traitor into my camp, as if I would welcome him with open arms,"

"I knew you wouldn't, but I thought you'd have least let me reason with you, especially without having to be tied up!"

"This better not be one of your two's way of getting kinky," muttered Finn under his breath, of course this further infuriated Bellamy, allowing yet again the already fired up Miller to hit him.

"Shut up Finn," Clarke muttered to her side, " You're not doing yourself any favours." "Look, you don't have to let him stay, you don't have to let me stay, but listen to what I have to say."

"He's not staying." Bellamy declared. Clarke let out a large exhale, she knew there would be no negotiation for Finn being in the 100 again. She had dreamt at Skairkru about how she would escape with Hera and him, it was the nightmare that started after they escaped.

"After Prince Roan took me," Clarke began, she could already see the flare of Bellamy's nostrils in anger, "they took me to Ice nation and I was prisoner a month, there was no explanation for my capture and I never saw Prince Roan again-"

"because I killed him." Bellamy added. Clarke looked up to him for interrupting her,

"I never saw Prince Roan again and I guess that meant they gave me up to Skaikru, because whatever use Prince Roan had for me, it would never be explained, and never has to me. Jaha didn't want me at the start. I was put in the children's quarter at Skairkru, "

"You were a fucking adult!" exclaimed Raven in disgust,

"I was an outcast, they had to hide me." Clarke replied.

"You are Abby Griffin's daughter, why would they want to hide you?" Miller added.

Clarke bit her lip, aware of the news she was about to tell Bellamy. She gulped as she made eye contact with him. "I was pregnant." The few that weren't there when she had already found 403 gasped and mumbled and those who already knew, realised that this was the first time Bellamy would realise he was a father.

He finally stopped pacing. He crossed his arms and remained silent, his glare never leaving Clarke. She didn't know what to do in his silent, so instead continued.

"I was -alone- in the quarter and they said my mother didn't know that I was back yet. They said that because I had gone through the shock of Prince Roan's capture, the pregnancy may see some complications. She was born 11 weeks early." Silence prevailed.

"She survived?" said someone who Clarke didn't recognise in the crowd. Bellamy's eyes still hadn't left hers.

"Yes. But they took her away from me after 20 minutes."

"20 minutes!" cried Octavia, already the hysterical aunt. Clarke felt a tear stream down her face but couldn't move her arms enough to wipe it away.

"She was fragile and vulnerable and small and weak, but she was also beautiful and didn't cry too much and held what she could of my finger. They took her away and I only ever saw her once again when they accidently let her into the medical bay. They told me if I tried to escape, they would kill her, and that Prince Roan knew everything that left the walls so there was no chance in me doing so. They put me straight into work after labour and I've spent every year since trying to get through the day by putting bandages around people's legs and giving them whatever medicine I had for their cough. The day that she came into to the bay reminded me what it was all for. She was still beautiful but now she was strong and healthy and confident. Finn was the only other person I spoke to all these years; I couldn't even look at him for the first 10 Bellamy. But time heals. Finn came down with us Bellamy, you've got to sympathise with him. He did what he had to do to survive and I have done the same. Albeit, I have done what I can for her. Finn found out that she had escaped, so I could finally go. It turned out too that my mother had known about them keeping me away from my daughter all this time so there was no reason for me to stay. There was a far greater reason running about these woods. "

Silence prevailed. Bellamy still stood in front of Clarke, Her arms still digging into her sides as the rope that bound her to the chair furthered her agonising stomach.

"They gave her a number?" he finally said. She nodded. "But you gave her a name?"

"Hera.- "Daughter of earth." They both said in unison.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fuck's sake I forgot about your love for mythology"

"Untie them Miller," ordered Bellamy, "Finn you can stay til morning, but then you can fuck off. I don't care what you two have been through, you nearly killed my daughter." Clarke stared at Finn; he had done so much for her. "And you can think again if you go near Clarke." He further ordered. She nodded at Finn, he smiled back, but his face was covered with blood and was already turning purple. He had followed her wherever she had gone and whatever she had done on earth. She would never forgive herself for not loving him back the way he loved her.

"You can at least let us say goodbye." Clarke said. Bellamy paused until Octavia _slightly_ lightened the mood to interrupt-

"Bellamy! She is the mother of your child! Do as she says!"

Bellamy grunted, "In the morning." Clarke held onto her stomach and felt the indent on her torso of where the rope had digged in. She fell to her knees but luckily Bellamy was there to catch her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear, holding the back of her head in his hands in embrace, "I'm so sorry for everything." She surrendered to his embrace and allowed her body to fall heavy on his,

"I know, I am too," she sobbed into his shoulder.

The two finally got up when they realised, they still had an audience and Bellamy led Clarke to the warmth of the big house and the great hall followed by Raven and Miller, whilst Octavia pleasingly shooed everyone else away, glad to be part of the exclusivity.

"Do you know where Hera went?" asked Bellamy as Octavia closed the doors behind her,

The three women smiled at each other and in unison said triumphantly, "She's here!"

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you! For reading this far, this chapter had been coming for so long! Thank you to all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed. Please do review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Here's to Hera!**


	10. Where is the pot of gold then?

"Disturbingly enough, his daughter reminded him only too much of himself."  
― **Zøe Haslie, ****Just For A While**

403 dreamed of been held again, the beautiful moment with her own mother, she thought of her as her new mother, but of course she always had been. There was no doubt she would be held again, but from the commotion that followed, 403 understood how the few books she had read once described love as being dangerous. The love she had felt in that moment was quickly made vulnerable when the women began to run to the man she recognised as 076 from before being beaten to death by Miller and Bellamy.

Raven told 403, 395 and 420 to get back to their house immediately; this wasn't something they wanted to see. She told one of the other campmates to make sure they got there, but 403 saw the blood pouring out of Finn's mouth, the grit of his teeth as he suffered another blow from Miller as she was pushed away from the commotion. She felt the hesitation of Clarke, her mother, to run to 076, or Finn, to stay with her or stop the terror. 403 didn't know however, if Clarke was running to Finn or Bellamy.

'_I had a daughter to watch over for him.'_

403 replayed this moment over and over. Clarke must have meant she, the daughter, of he, Bellamy. Bellamy was her father. Did he already know? She didn't know what to do with all this, a mother, and now she realised a father, were living and breathing figures. They were the ones that in Bellamy's story built the land, built the camp, made earth an enjoyable, educational, peaceful place to be. But the moment 403 had seen Finn on the ground, Bellamy helping Miller in his conquest, Clarke hesitating, leaving 403 for them; that was not peaceful. That was not what 403 had dreamt of. This was not part of the fairy tales of the warden.

The three teens sat around their table, attempting to hear what they could out of the window. The shouting continued for more minutes than they could count, hearing mostly the screams of who they assumed Clarke.

"Finn was too weak to fight back." Said 395

"They spat at him all the way here," added 420, telling the others about meeting Clarke and Finn in the woods, "She said she had to come here, for Hera," he locked eye contact with 403, "That must be you 403, you must be Hera. "

"You have a name," stated 395, whether out of admiration or jealousy. 403 felt the name sink in her heart, pushed out to the rest of her blood.

"Hera." She smiled.

"But I think your mother was friends with Finn _Hera." _ 420 smiled back weakly. "She was protective of him, and who knows how Bellamy will react to that."

"She wont have done that, wasn't Finn the one who betrayed her and the rest of the 100's location? Wasn't that traumatic to go through what they did? Also, she must have been captured whilst pregnant with you 403." Added 395.

"He was the one to take you away from this place." 420 began, "Imagine how different your life could've been."

"But she wouldn't just forgive him like that, I'm sure she had her reasons. She seems smart, remember how high up she was at camp, do you not remember the rumours of the power of her healing?" 403 attempted to behave the good nature she had wanted her mother to have, but she also thought she felt this, with the passion she heard her mother speak, with the care she had when she had held her.

"But remember that she had also built this place with Bellamy, they must have been pretty strong willed to do so. She must have to be pretty strong willed to be his match too-" chuckled 420.

"Explains a lot." 395 caught 403's eye. Eventually they heard a silence from the other end of camp.

"This place seems more unstable than Skaikru," 395 said

The three went to bed soon after they realised the commotion had died down outside. 403 wanted so badly to run out and find Clarke again. There was so much she wanted to know, so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to be held again.

'_I had a daughter to watch over for him'. _403 fell asleep to the excitement that she had someone, multiple someones, there all along.

403 awoke to a loud banging at the door, she put on the clothes that Octavia had given her. A grey long sleeve t-shirt, and what Octavia called leather pants, which felt a little too sticky for 403 but they were comfortable, and she was able to move in them so much better than she had in Skaikru's grey tunics.

She heard 420 walk past the door, she could tell from his loud footing. There was a grumble at the door, but 403 straight away heard her mother's voice. She walked out her room down the little corridor from the makeshift kitchen/ living area. Clarke and Octavia stood at the end of the corridor, Clarke was still wearing her own grey tunic from Skaikru, 403 guessed she hadn't yet had chance to change.

"Those pants look familiar," Clarke said to Octavia, one eyebrow raised.

"Well I couldn't just throw them out, could I? Besides is it not fate that she wears them now?" Octavia chuckled, moving to sit down on the small table in the room.

403 gulped, unsure of how to react.

"She means they're my old jeans." Clarke smiled at 403. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, "I just came to see how you were doing." She said

"Alright," 403 replied, she could see 420 smiling in the corner, his mischievous ways helping to lighten the mood a little.

"I know the last night must have a been a real shock for you, it was a shock for me too." Clarke said. " I know you nothing about me, and I know nothing about you but were here now, and we'll do whatever you want. I can leave if you want me to if you feel uncomfortable about me being your mother, perhaps you had a mother figure already-"

"Don't go," 403 said impulsively. Clarke looked her in the eye, she could see the relief that this woman wanted her in her life as much as she did.

Clarke nodded, "Well, I suppose we should get to being mother and daughter then," she chuckled. She walked towards 403 and put her arms around her, 403 felt her tears against the rough grey tunic. Clarke stroked her hair, until she held her at arms-length. "I suppose I should also tell you that you have a name 403, you are not just a number in a system!" she smiled

403 pretended she didn't already know that the thought of being 'Hera' hadn't been on her mind all night.

"Your name is Hera! Queen of the gods, daughter of earth. I know it doesn't seem it, but if you and I had stayed here, where we were meant to be all those years ago, you would have been the first 100 child. To me you are the symbol of our survival, our strength, Hera."

403 smiled, "I am Hera," she muttered under her breath,

"Yes, you are!" cried Octavia, her head on her hand as she watched the encounter enfold.

There was soon another knock at the door, one of greater volume than the women's and desperation. Clarke looked to Octavia, 403 realised who it was, this was to be an anticipated visitor.

Clarke went to open the door, "You're early," she said, a little resentment in her tone.

"She's here?" 403 heard the voice of Bellamy from behind the door, she saw Octavia look to her, afraid to see her reaction. 403 stood a little taller and tucked her hair behind her ears. The large man walked into the room, his head nearly standing too tall, he looked around until his eyes landed on 403 standing still at the edge of the corridor. She saw him gulp and their eyes never left each other. She hadn't really talked to the leader yet whilst being here, except for interrogating him on all the questions about the 100, of which he had got angry at her for. He had been the large man with unlimited power at the centre of camp, a man of great discretion and someone she had never seen receive so much respect. But now he was vulnerable. She realised she was his weakness.

"Hello," he smiled. Clarke slammed the door behind them in an almost passive aggressive mood. 403 saw as Bellamy raised his brow at her,

"Sorry," she said mouthed sarcastically, going to sit next to Octavia. 403 smiled at Clarke's playfulness, but also observed the tension between her parents.

"So, you know everything then?" Bellamy questioned, his eyes landing back on 403. She felt his own observation of her, as if he was assessing her, was she worthy to be his daughter?

"Urm, yes, I guess I'm your daughter," 403 felt Bellamy's eyes dart back to hers, but she looked at the floor and bit her lip, uneased by what could follow. This man didn't even know she existed; he might not even have space for her like she did for him. He may not even want a daughter, a nuisance, as she wanted a father.

Bellamy nodded. "It's a bit weird isn't it?" he said lightening the mood, 403 regained the comfort lost from those few moments, she nodded in return. "Look I am your father, there doesn't need to be any darth Vader shit or anything-"

"Who's darth Vader?" She saw Bellamy roll his eyes,

"You have so much to learn," he said putting his hand to his head in disbelief, Octavia chuckled, and 403 saw Clarke try not to laugh behind a large smirk. "But you know you guys have a permanent place here now, you are part of the 100 forever if you wish to be so," He said pointing to 420 and 395 who had only just decided to wake up, walking down the corridor. "Okay, I'll be at the big house if anyone needs me," he began to leave, "I'm here for you Hera," he stopped, "Whatever you need, especially." He said, his eyes lingered on her for a little longer than comfortable. She saw him gain Clarke's eye contact too before he opened the door and left.

"He takes a while to warm up," said Octavia, a smile on her face, "Okay you teens, I hope your ready for a day at the market, because today is market day!"

"What?" asked 395, still not quite woken up yet.

"This season trade takes place at the 100 camp, the day after our celebration. Grounders will be walking around camp, so you guys need to stick close by me and Miller, we are in charge of looking after you. "Things got a bit weird last night," Octavia hesitated, "So we haven't had chance to tell you, but it's a good day for you guys to get to know the outside world a bit better,"

"Now get dressed," she pointed at 395 as stood up from her chair, brushing her clothes straight.

Clarke went to hug Hera, Octavia trailing close behind, afraid to miss yet another hug, "We'll see you later," she said gently. The two women walked out the door and left Hera standing with the two boys waiting for her reaction.

"You're so lucky," said 420 finally.

"What?" 403 replied, going to put their makeshift stove on for some hot water.

"To have a mother like that, Bellamy as your father,"

403 went to hit 420 on the shoulder, he pretended to be hurt, "Agh! Hey, I'm just saying. All this time we never had a family and now you have the dream one!"

"Hey!" she said in defence "You guys are my family, and that will never change." 403 replied

"It was weird to see Bellamy so unsure of himself," 395 began. "It was like he didn't know what to say."

The three ate some breakfast, and 403 waited for the other two to get ready. She stared in the small mirror that hung from the wall, the only thing that did. She looked at herself, _did she look like a Hera? Hera, Hera, Hera _ she repeated to herself.

They went to Octavia's little 'cottage' as she called it, next to the big house. They hadn't realised that overnight the big fire had been put out and tables covered the big burnt circle in the middle of the square. 403 did see that a lot more people were carrying swords and guns than they usually did over the past few days. She understood now why they were being looked after for the day. These 'grounders' were dangerous. Octavia let the three into her small home, they waited for Miller as Octavia explained that the grounders that came were their allies and without their trade, they probably wouldn't be able to make it through the winter. But there was still a chance of attack, and she explained that usually a fight broke out, usually between _Raven and some other girl for looking at her boyfriend or whatever_.

"Clarke is meeting with the grounders today, to reach a new peace agreement. It had been unsteady these past years without her words of wisdom and persuasion in our grounder meetings. Hopefully she can once again work her magic." Explained Octavia to 403 as to where she was. "She's also probably exhausted after coming here last night and being thrown back in the deep end, especially her reuniting with you and Bellamy."

"I don't mind, I'm excited for the market!" replied 403.

Miller eventually came to the door, Raven was also behind him, eager to join in on the fun, "The grounders are here." He stated. 403 could see the bruising on Miller's hand from the night before. No one had yet explained what had happened to them, Raven had just made sure they three were hidden away from whatever happened to Finn. 403 hadn't seen him walking about either.

The group left the house and saw the square to be a lot busier than it was before. There were now men and women walking around with a variety of clothing and headdress. 403 realised there were about 3 different types of people there, some who even painted their faces. She saw the different jewels and fruits and books that were laid out on each table, or 'stand' as Octavia called them. She gave them each a silver coin,

"Bellamy had given me these to give to you, do what you will with them, spend them as you like, save as you like, but I urge you to buy something kids. This is the first time you can properly own something, something that's yours." Octavia laid one in each of the teens' hands. They walked around the square, 403 was overwhelmed with what she saw. The grounders seemed friendly enough, smiling as they walked past, especially at 403.

Raven linked arms with her, "Not many of us have golden hair like you Hera, they recognise it from someone else too," she winked. "What are you going to get?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" replied 403.

"Oh, I can't tell you what to get," Raven began, "But I know that I am going to get some new wires," she smiled as she led 403 to a stall where a grounder stood behind, almost as tall as Bellamy, he wore a large grey fur around his neck.

"Nice to see you Raven, how's the summer been for you?" the man said, his voice deeper than 403 imagined.

"It's been hot Yid, plus we got some new recruits," she said looking at some wires that he had in baskets laid out on the table,

"Nice to meet you," said who 403 presumed Yid, as he reached out his enormous hand to meet hers. She smiled and took it.

"Skaikru?" he asked Raven

"You guessed it. First escapees for a while." She said. "Look Hera, these wires are from old dropships and buildings from before the war," she gave one to Hera, examining closely. "We can use them for lighting up our buildings and perhaps even getting a proper oven for you and your friends."

"How much?" said Raven, beckoning 3 wires to Yid.

"2 silvers Raven, but for you, 1 and a half." He winked as she took a small bag from her pocket.

"If I believed you were making this deal just for me Yid I would blush, but thank you," she returned, placing a silver coin like 403's and a smaller one in Yid' s large hands. "Perhaps we'll see you after winter." She winked back. He grinned back at her as Raven once again linked arms with 403 leading her around the square.

She saw 395 at a book stand in front of her, buying some books with his silver coin. He was in his element and she was happy to see it. She knew he just wanted to learn all his life, but the wardens had always stopped him.

Eventually Raven and 403 reached a table that looked like it had been covered with gold. 403 looked closer to see that they were charms each sitting on a piece of wire. "A necklace." Said Raven. "Why don't you get a necklace?" 403 picked up the different necklaces to examine, each were different figures, "Look at mine," said Raven, pulling out her necklace from beneath hiding beneath the top of her t-shirt. It was a small gold spanner, barely the size of a fingertip. "I was an engineer back on the Arc you know," she added, "It's who I am, perhaps you should get a charm that represents who you are." 403 stared blankly.

"I don't think I know who I really am yet," whispered 403. She had no idea what represented her except for the child's quarter and her two best friends. She was beginning to find more about herself, starting with her mother and father.

"There must have been something you liked back at Skaikru; did you say you wanted to be a medic? What about reading? What about singing?" Said Raven.

"There wasn't much time for singing at Skaikru." Said 403. Now Raven was the one to stare blankly, aware of the hole she was digging. "I did like to draw though." Said 403, remembering she had lost her sketchbook in the forest from when she escaped.

Raven's eyes lit up, "You are your mother's daughter." She smiled. There was one necklace in amongst the gold that had been coloured, a small rainbow that stood out in the midst of small gold charms. Raven picked it up, "Look here, this is perfect. All the colours, all the tones and shades you could wish for in your art. Plus its just like you, you are all the colours mixed into one. You have brought colour back to camp again, and not just because you are our leader's daughter Hera. You show inquisition and intelligence and creativity. There is a lot that already represents you, you just have to figure that out." She smiled. They asked the grounder behind the table how much, fortune had it to be 1 silver piece. Raven clasped the chain around 403's neck.

Miller came over to show off his own purchases and marvelled at the small emblem around 403's neck. 403 then saw that Miller couldn't help looking over her shoulder and so she followed his gaze to see in the corner of the square walking towards the big house were Bellamy and Clarke, although they looked as if they wanted to fight each other, pushing each other a little with their bodies, both red in the face, their teeth gritted when the other spoke.

"Trouble in paradise?" muttered Miller under his breath to Raven.

"It's not been paradise for a long time," replied Raven, aware that 403 was still looking over at her parents. "Come on 403, those two have just got a lot of catching up to do, they wouldn't want you to see them arguing."

"Are they arguing because of me?" panicked 403, she could tell that she was definitely a spanner in the works at camp and didn't want to bring any chaos.

"Definitely not," said Miller, "Just a lot has happened in these past few years Hera." She still wasn't used to her name.

"If we're honest too - it's not exactly like your parents always had the most amicable of relationships." She smirked, "But they love each other, still after all these years, you can tell. They love each other so much its disgusting, god knows how they're going to love you sensibly Hera." She smiled.


End file.
